Velder High
by waterlily12
Summary: A typical AU of the Elgang's high school life. Anther day, another year of high school. But who says that it has to be boring? Follow the Elgang as they face their toughest challenge yet. A normal life at Velder High filled with problems between friends and family. ElsAi, Cheve, Reven, AddxAra... Bad summary. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Velder High

**Kay. So, My go at an Elsword school fic. A long one at that since the timeline will stretch over two or three years. I wasn't sure if I should do just one year or more but... yeah I decided on more. It's _loosely_ of based off of the Japanese school system but I don't think I can be too accurate with that XD**

 **Hey, I been thinking about this one for a while now and since school has already started for some people, it fits the mood right? :3**

 **I err... have other versions this type of fanfic but... I went with this one instead.**

 **Anyways, the first chapter or two - or three - will probably just be some explanatory stuff to create the setting and mood.**

 **Second Year [Age 15-16]: Classes (For appearance sake) that showed up.**

 _Elsword Sieghart- Rune Slayer_

 _Aisha Cerise - High Magician (With glasses, change with time)_

 _Chung Seiker - Tactical Trooper_

 _Eve Silvia - Code Electra (Change with time)_

 _Rena Lire - Combat Ranger (Change with time)_

 _Raven Corvus - Blade Master_

 _Ara Haan - Yama Raja (Eh... I was debating if I should use 1st or 2nd class on this one)_

 **Note: This is a typical high school story so they're all normal humans - as normal as they could get - and they're all the same age or close to it. And** **I'll update this whenever someone is added or the appearance has been changed**

 *****I'm _kinda_ following the age timeline(In Elwiki) for when the cast job changes but, uh, Eve and Rena didn't... have an age... cuz y'know, theirs were unknown and Ara and Raven changed when they were much older so there's that too.*****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Another day, another year at Velder High.

Aisha Cerise drifted into space as her teacher ranted off again. Something about never putting jelly on your meatloaf or something like that. Why her teacher would even do that in the first place was anybody's guess.

It was her second year in high school. Nothing special. Except for that one thing when the Chairman of the school decided that it would be fun to rearrange students in their classes, so that they would make friends with other students of their year.

Honestly, during her first year, her class was just getting to know each other, and now they were scatter again. The school had a principle of students creating bonds with their classmates through their school career, meaning they're guaranteed to have the same class again and again until they graduate. But for the Chairman to just up and rearrange everyone… that was everything against that very concept!

… At least this was a one time thing - or so Chairman Glaive said.

But Aisha shouldn't be complaining. She was lucky enough to have her friends in this very class and for the rest of their school life as well.

Aisha looked to her left through her black-framed glasses, seeing the friend she had known since middle school, Rena Lire, sitting right next to her, drawing. She couldn't blame the blonde for being bored. This teacher always go on long tangents that usually last for the entire class. They might as well rename History class to Random Tangents class.

She shifted her head and looked to the far corners of the room. At the very front row, third desk closest to the front door, sat Eve Silvia. She and Rena met the silverette just last year when she enrolled. They were in different classes back then but despite that, they were able to become friends. They later found out that they were pretty lucky to befriend Eve. For one, for she was hard to approach, and second, she was the _heiress_ to _the_ Nasod Corp, the leading company in technological advancement.

Next, Aisha's eyes shifted to the raven haired girl in the middle of the first row. Ara Haan, they had only met in the middle of last school year since she transferred in. She was originally from Sander but moved here due to circumstances.

Those three were Aisha's closest friends. And the four of them were part of a club, one with a unique charter. They only started it last year since Rena proposed it, and argued that they needed a club anyways. Velder High made it a requirement for all students to be engaged in at least one or more extracurricular activities.

RING RING RING!

The bell rang for lunch, much to the class's relief. They were finally saved from hearing Mr. Noel somehow ended up talking about celery sticks!

"Club?" Rena immediately said knowingly as she got up from her seat.

"Mhm." Aisha nodded with a smile. "Eve, Ara, c'mon, let's beat the rush!"

What the purplette meant by that was -

"Kyaaaa~"

"Elsword! Please eat lunch with me!"

"Chung, do you want to hang out with us~?"

"Raven, are you busy today?"

Aisha was lucky to have her friends in one class, but… why oh _why_ did she also have to have the three most troublesome boys of the school in here as well?

Rena giggled. "As popular as ever~"

"They're the so-called 'Princes of the School' after all." Aisha rolled her eyes as she made air quotes. "I honestly don't see why they're so popular."

It was a bias opinion, she knew. She had never actually talked to the three boys before - except Raven, there was an issue around that one. She rather not be labeled as one of their fangirls to do actually get familiar with them. Other than being in the same class, Aisha and her friends never really talked to the Princes of the School before.

Except for the occasional greetings that Rena would give, but she does that to everyone. She was the cheerful and easygoing one of the group. Her personality also sparked her own popularity as well - not that Rena cared much about the social hierarchies.

"Haha," Said girl giggled. "So are we just going to stay here and gossip or got to the club room?"

"We should go." Ara decided. "It'll be… kind of loud in here and I rather be somewhere where I can't hear weird questions being spurt out by fangirls."

Eve tilted her head. "By strange do you mean when one of them just asked what they wore when they sleep?"

Silence.

Aisha faceplamed. "... Yeah, let's leave."

* * *

In Velder High, the years were separated by floor and by wing. Along the East Wing was the first years on the second floor, third years on the second floor. The second years were on the second floor of the West Wing while the third floor is occupied by the fourth. The first floor was for club rooms, the gym, the staff room, and other school facilities. There was also smaller, buildings that house sports such as Kendo and Archery.

And right now, the group of friends were heading directly to the first floor, on the West Wing, and the firth door to their right. They brought their own lunch there too so they could eat in the clubroom in peace.

Aisha stood in front of the room, labeled as the 'Service Club' before opening the door for the others to enter.

Right, the reason why their club was unique was because it was a club made to help the students. They come to make requests and the club will do their best to try to fulfill it. They don't ask for anything in return either, which made it seem suspicious to the students. But Aisha and the others weren't trying to pull a prank, they were sincere about it.

It didn't stop the club from being looked down on though. Throughout their first year, they didn't have too many requests being filed in, and it was completely boring. But quartet made the best out of it and turned it into a place where they could hangout. It was a club after all, where members socialize with each other.

"Okay," Rena chirped as she took her seat at the table that stood in the center of the room. "First order of business… what do you all have for lunch today?"

Each of the girls opened their own lunch boxes to show each other what they have and they started eating, occasionally trying out what the others have.

"Y'know…" Aisha started after swallow a bit of rice. "why did we start this club again?"

"Eh~?" The blonde half pouted. "How could you forget Ai! We only made this club because all of us knew that the student council was going to go downhill after last year's seniors leave!"

Aisha suddenly rubbed her temples. "Right… don't want to be reminded of… that election."

It was last year that an election was held for the positions of the next generation of student council members. Noah Iole was the Senior President last year and Aisha took an immediate admiration towards the former senior. Ever since she saw how she and her friend, Speka, had the students under control during a fight, the purplette gave her her full respect. They also talked a few times as well, Noah giving Aisha a few advices about school life and whatnots. They were, if Aisha dare say, friends.

But as good things come to an end, Noah and her friends had to graduate, meaning they will have to hand down the council positions to the younger students. They held an election at the beginning of the year, with the future council members being trained on the current state of affairs so that the transition of the seats would go smoothly.

Noah suggested that the younger purplette have a go at it, seeing how she was a class president. Aisha took her advice, only to be flat down defeated by someone else. Daisy Abigail was her name and the only reason why she won was because of the popularity vote. Damn the popularity!

"Daisy wasn't even interest in being president in the first place!" Aisha muttered. "Noah even told me how 'enthusiastic' she was when she was told of the responsibilities of the Student President!"

"Was it really that bad?" Ara asked.

"Right, you weren't there at the beginning of the year." Rena mused. "Pretty much."

"There is a high possibility that they will not lift their fingers to file even paper works." Eve added in her usual monotone. She was known for her lack of emotions and that was enough made her hard to approach. But Her usual silence also attracted attention from boys. They found Eve as an enigma, with her emotionless face and her cold attitude, it only pulled them closer to her, though that made Eve close off even more.

It was a wonder how they even became this close with the monotone girl.

"See?" Rena nodded in assurance. "Even Eve said something about them. The three of us found this club after that, to help people. Then you join in during half the school year."

Ara giggled. "And I'm glad to be here!" Knowing from experience, being with these girls were never a dull moment and it made Ara feel at ease in this school far away from home.

There was a knock at the door, followed by it sliding open. Two girls stood timidly outside, wondering if they should enter or not.

The pink haired girl seemed more reluctant, though her brunette friend nudged her side, earning her a squeak and a jump inside.

"Um… i-is this the S-Service Cl-Club?" The short brunette asked shyly, her figure visibly trembling. "I… I need some help."

Aisha and the others blinked. This was rare. Someone actually came in looking for their assistance, this early in the school year as well!

Rena sprung from her seat immediately, smiling brightly. "Of course! Welcome! We're the members. I'm Rena and these are my friends and fellow club members, Aisha, Eve, and Ara." The blonde pointed respectively.

"Have a seat!" She gestured to the seats in front of the table they were sitting at. Aisha and Eve were sitting behind the table while Rena and Ara were sitting at either side of it.

Sensing the friendly air that the blonde was emitting, the two girls relaxed and accepted the offers.

"M-my name is Anne, and this is my friend Hanna." Introduced the pink-haired.

"Hihi~" Hanna greeted, now cheerfully. "Sorry, my friend's pretty shy. It took me half of lunch to actually convince her to try getting help from the Service Club."

"Don't worry about it!" Aisha chirped before directing her gaze towards Anne. "So, what do you need help with?"

Much to the members' curiosity, Anne turned as red as a tomato and she refused to meet their eyes, instead, preferring to look at the hands placed firmly on her lap.

Hanna sighed in exasperation. "Honestly Anne, if you're going to be like that, you'll never be able to confront him."

"Confront him?" Rena's interest just piqued to their highest as she elicit a squeal of delight. "Oh my El! Is this about a confession?!"

Her friends could tell that Rena was very into these kind of things. After all, she loved talking about their love interests and matchmaking people when she found them adorable together. Though… she never bothered with her own love life.

As if Anne's face couldn't get any redder, it did. "H-Hanna!"

The brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "If you're not going to say it, then I will. We can't be wasting their time y'know."

"W-well…"

"It's fine," Ara waved it off. "We got time… until lunch ends that is."

"Why hesitate when you are seeking for our assistance?" Eve decided to blurt out as she sipped her tea. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just curious… in a very blunt way.

Aisha laughed nervously. "D-don't mind Eve, she's always like that!"

Hanna looked at Anne. "Well?"

The pink haired girl sighed in defeat. "Well, we- I mean, I came because I thought you girls would be able to help. It's… it's about this guy… i-in your class actually…"

Rena was practically squealing everyone's head off. "Really?! I can't believe how much of a coincidence that is! What do you need us to do? Set up a date? A meeting place? Get you two together? Oh, what what's he's name?"

Anne was overwhelmed by Rena's energy and her questions that her head was steaming again. "I-it's not - I - I mean…"

"Just tell us," Aisha encouraged, also a little excited about this task. She may be a bookworm but she have read many romance novels, she couldn't help but fawn over them.

Ara was very much the same, if not more. But seeing how boys just looked at her was enough for her to turn down the idea of going out with a boy. That and her overprotective brother. Though she would gladly be part of the ones who helped get a happy couple together.

Eve, however, was the black lamb of the group. She didn't show much interest in the subject, only wondering why her friends were getting so pumped up before they were even given their objective.

"For Lady El's sake!" Hanna finally exploded from impatience. "Anne here just want to meet up with this boy privately and confess to him so that they'll be on their merry way to becoming a thing!"

"H-HANNA!" Anne exclaimed, her face very, very bright.

Before she could reprimand the brunette though, Rena interrupted. "Who is this lucky guy? Who is it?! Is it Lowe? Kain? Maybe Natsuki?"

"No, no and no." Hanna replied, almost proud. "She actually has her eyes set on one of the bigger fishes."

"W-wait -"

"Bigger fishes…?" Aisha interrupted. "You can't mean…"

"One of the -" Ara continued

"- Princes?" Even ended with a raised brow.

"IT'S ELSWORD!" Anne blurted, not wanting to not have her own voice in this since it was dilemma.

Aisha promptly raised a brow. From what she saw in him in the last couple of weeks since school started, she was not impressed. Especially when he was late almost every school day. "... The playboy?"

"H-he's nothing like that…" Anne mumbled, decreasing her voice drastically as she fidget with her two index fingers. "He's actually a really nice person."

"Only because he saved you when you were falling down a flight of stairs." Hanna pointed out.

"Oh my," Rena started excitingly. "He's your knight in shining armor isn't he?"

Anne nodded while blushing profusely.

The lime-blonde girl squealed again before giving a thumbs up. "Don't worry! As members of the The Service Club, we will do everything in our powers to help you to the best of our abilities! Right girls?" She turned to her friends, who nodded promptly in response.

"Is there a specific date and time that we should arrange your meeting at?" Aisha asked.

At that, Anne looked to Hanna for suggestions. She hadn't thought that far yet…

"Whenever that Sieghart is free." Hanna responded. "And you can tell us when."

All in agreement, they exchanged contact information while Eve contemplated something.

"It's strange." She started, looking back at the two girls - mostly Hanna. "Elsword Sieghart is one of the popular boys of the school. Why are you not affected?"

Hanna blinked before giggling. "I could ask you girls the same thing."

Rena waved it off. "They have enough girls on their tails, why add more?"

"Not interested." Eve deadpanned.

Ara laughed. "Too much drama."

"They're just guys." Aisha mumbled idly.

"See?" Hanna laughed. "Not everyone have the same taste. Besides, I already got my eyes set on someone."

"Eh?! WHO?!" Rena asked in delight, only to receive a wink in return.

"Not telling~"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

The purplette blinked in surprise. "This subject lasted the entire lunch?"

"You know what they say," Ara responded as she got up. "time flies when you're having fun!"

Anne and Hanna got up. "Welp, tell us when you set up the time and place. Thanks~!"

The two left, followed by the four, who closed the door behind them. Minus Eve, the group was planning how to approach this.

"So, what would be a good date and time?" Ara mused.

"Has to be when they're both available." Aisha answered. "Ah… we should have asked Anne when she would be available."

Rena waved it off. "It's fine! We can just ask Elsword and then tell Anne. She would probably make time to come." The blonde turned to the quiet silverette. "Eve~ How come you're never into romance?"

"I find it unessential to one's life." Eve replied. "As long as we are adept in what we do that we could live on, we do not require such frivolous emotion."

Silence though in her friends' mine, they were all thinking - _Typical Eve._

"We should just ask him when his not surrounded by his fans." Aisha suggested. "How's after school?"

"You seemed eager." Rena piped in amusement.

"The quicker the better right?" Aisha quipped with a smile.

"But… don't they have sports practice?" Ara asked in doubt.

The purplette crossed her arms. "We'll just talk to him before that."

* * *

 **Ah, pretty boring for the first chapter, it'll probably get better on the next one. Probably. And this is going to be a... LONG project... oh boy...**

 **Chapters might get longer in the future as well... I think. Don't quote me 'cause I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Oh and I got the Service Club idea from the anime _Y_ _ahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru._ I find that anime enjoyable, to say the very least, so I would recommend that you should watch it too!**


	2. Purple Meets Red

**Hiya Elpeeps! More uh... words. Yay. Don't really know what else to say honestly.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 _ **Guest - If you're talking about the anime, then yeah, there's a sub. In fact, there's a season two though... I think the first season was way better.**_

 _ **w Secret - Thanks! Ahaha... sorry, but I'm playing favoritism and EM is my favorite class out of the three :p**_

 **Thanks to those who reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

When Aisha said that they should talk to Elsword after school, she didn't think it would be this difficult. Even after the school hours, fangirls still tailed Elsword and his two friends around. It made it harder for the Service Club to approach without making a big deal out of it.

"... You got to be kidding me." Aisha mumbled as she stood up from her seat, having already packed up and ready to go.

"Perhaps we could approach him when during practice?" Eve suggested, to which Rena hummed in thought.

"Actually… I don't remember ever hearing Elsword be part of a sports team…"

"What?" Ara piped in confusion. "But he seemed to be the type to be good at those things…"

"Well… Raven is in Kendo and Chung's in Basketball but Elsword... " Rena shook her head in dismay. "Not a clue."

And if Rena didn't know this, then it must be true. The blonde was sort of a gossip girl - though not the annoying kind. She gives the group updates on what's happening around school before it even spreads. Rena was their news channel at school to say the very least.

Aisha twitched an eye. "He's a pain in the behind even if we don't know much about him."

"Ah, I know!" Rena chirped, then turned in a direction. "Raven!"

"Eh?" Aisha and Ara piped in confusion.

The raven haired boy was talking to a blonde male but stopped when he heard his name. He saw Rena waved energetically at him, to which he returned with a meek one.

He pushed out of the small crowd that gathered, the blonde tailing right behind. "Do you need something Rena? you usually don't…" He trailed, his eyes seemed to be nudging to the corner where his fangirls glared at Rena.

At this the blonde giggled. "It would be nice if we can talk without the daggers but yes, I have a question for you. Oh and hi Chung!"

The blonde haired prince gave them a cheerful smile and a wave. "Hey!" However, when his eyes trailed to the silverette by Rena's side, his smile stop reaching his eyes as his paw printed orbs grew cold.

Eve stared back with not a hint of fear. It was stoic. Always the same emotionless poker face that shield her.

Raven raised a brow, a signal for Rena to continue.

"Do you happen to know what Elsword does after school?" That caught both boy's attention as they exchanged confused looks.

"It's not what you think!" Rena said quickly with a wave of her hand. "It's a request from a fellow student."

"Is this that Service Club of yours?" Chung asked the group, who replied with nods.

"Trying to set up a meeting place." Ara briefed.

The ebony boy and the blonde formed an 'o' with their mouth.

"Hm… Elsword don't really have a particular thing to do, really." Raven answered. "He didn't join any sports but he does substitute in if a team member goes missing - that seemed to exempt him from the requirement, surprisingly. So he's kinda of… unpredictable after school."

"There are also the chances of him going straight home." Chung added.

"Ah," Aisha piped up. "I didn't think of that! We have to find him!"

With that, the purplette race off, leaving the others behind.

Chung blinked. "Does she realized that we could've just asked him tomorrow? Or just give you girls his address?"

"She tends not to think too far ahead when she is in a rush." Eve supplied, then she heard her phone go off and excused herself to answer it.

"Oh well." Ara sighed. "Sorry to take up your time when you should be heading your respective practices."

"It's fine." Chung laughed, but then gestured for Raven to leave with him. "C'mon, we should get going."

Chung made his way towards the exit right when Eve stepped back in. Neither budged from their spot as cold blue orbs gazed down at placid amber ones.

Eve blinked, then realized that she was blocking the entrance. "I apologize for my rudeness."

Chung didn't say anything, he just continue on out. Raven was slightly confused at his friend's sudden mood but made his way out as well, deciding not to dwell on it for too long.

Rena seemed to have picked up on the two's atmosphere and tilted her head in confusion. _Is there… something going on between those two?_

Her lips curved into a mischievous smirk when an idea struck. _Those two look pretty cute together~!_

Eve turned to her two remaining friends. "I must take my leave. Father requested an audience with me."

Rena waved it off. "It's fine, we'll go look for Aisha and Elsword ourselves. Family business right?"

The silverette nodded and prepared to take her leave.

"But I want to know if there's something going on between you and Chung." Rena started, causing the heiress to freeze in her tracks. "I can feel the atmosphere drop below zero when you two just stood in front of each other - mostly from Chung..."

Eve look over her shoulder with an emotionless face plastered. "Is that so? I did not feel a temperature drop. It was quite warm actually."

The blonde shook her head. "I didn't mean literally! It's just that… Chung seemed to dislike you. That's all."

"... Then there is nothing going on. We have always been on that term since we met."

With that, she took her leave.

Rena and Ara blinked several times before looking at each other, confounded.

"... Since when… it can't have been the start of this year." Ara remarked. "Eve has always been with us and we would have remembered if those two ever talked. Actually, isn't this the first time they actually even made eye contact?"

Rena hummed in thought. "Since this is Eve we're talking about… there's still a lot of things she hasn't told us about. There's also the fact that she couldn't read why other people feel a certain way…" She sighed and shook her head. "Our little Eve is still so young."

….

Aisha swear she had thoroughly searched the entire school, yet she just couldn't find the stupid redhead.

She took a short break by the hallway with the windows that gave view to the sport fields.

She was just about to give up when she registered the squeals coming from outside. Her eyes traveled to the windows and saw a red dot standing out in the grassy field, seemingly playing soccer.

Aisha scrunched up her brows, wondering if that was his sport of interest. But she then shook it away and raced out to the soccer field, concluding that it didn't matter to her.

When she was nearly there, she saw they amazing sight of Elsword kicking the black and white ball in midair while he did a flip. The ball went in the opposite direction and scored a goal.

 _How did he do that?!_

That seemed to have ended the game when the players returned to the sidelines to take a break. Several of the players on Elsword's team seemed to be praising him while girls squealed their affections for the redhead.

"That was a nice kick Elsword!"

"We completely demolished the other team!"

"Thanks for subbing in for Ken, Els."

"You're pretty good at this sport, why don't you join the team?"

The redhead laughed lightly. "Nah, I don't tend to stick around for long so I prefer just trying things out and jumping around."

"Elsword-sama is too good at everything~" One of his fans squealed.

"Kyaa, Elsword, we want to watch you play more often!" Another exclaimed.

"Our Prince is just too cool~"

"HEY!" Aisha's voice cut through the fangirls endless compliments and everyone looked towards the purplette who was jogging up to them.

Elsword blinked, finding the girl familiar as she hunched over to catch her breath. "Oh hey, if it isn't the class prez."

After the purplette caught her breath, she looked up, not caring for her slightly tousled hair bun as she look directly at Elsword, adjusting her glasses. "When do you have free time?"

Silence. Absolute silence.

Elsword blinked several times as his fangirls got riled up by Aisha's question.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Are you trying to ask Elsword-sama out?!"

"There's no way we would let someone like you to even get close to our prince!"

Aisha couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes and crossed her arms. "One, Aisha Cerise and I'm Sieghart's classmate. Two, no and why would I even do that? And three. We're in the same class and you're not. I don't think you can change anything about that."

Elsword raised a brow, an amused smirk slowly curved around the corner of his lips as he stepped out of the crowd to face Aisha. "Then why are you asking when I would have time? People just don't go up to others asking when they're free without a reason."

The purplette was about to open her mouth to answer but she stopped, then shifted uncomfortably. _Right. I can't tell him with all the girls around! It wouldn't be good for Anne!_

"Erm… Can we talk about this in private?"

Elsword inwardly chuckled, placing his hands inside his pant pockets. "Are you trying to confess to me?"

Aisha blinked, feeling heat rising to her cheeks as she got angry. "W-what?! Why would I do that?! You're not even my type!"

"Not your type?" The redhead raised a brow, finding it entertaining at how easily she was provoked. "You seriously think I would believe that when you just told me you want to the two of us to have a private conversation? Just admit it, you're here to confess to me, the most charming guy in this school."

"Ugh… what an arrogant brat." Aisha mumbled.

"What was that, Grape?" Elsword retaliated coolly, having had heard her.

Aisha looked back up, and two things ran through her head.

One: _Damn, he's tall._

Two: _Did he just just insulted my hair?!_

She flared up profoundly. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GRAPE?!"

Aisha was about to strangle the redhead if his fangirls didn't come in between the two.

"Don't you dare touch him with you hands!"

"You're the one who insulted him first! So apologize!"

Aisha very much twitch an eye and glowered at the smirking Elsword. _What exactly did Anne see in him again?_

The boy merely smiled as he calmed the girls down, to which they swayed at.

The purplette didn't like him. Nope. Not at all.

"Aisha!" Rena's voice hollered, reaching Aisha's brooding mind.

"Rena! Ara!" The purplette exclaimed in relief. She didn't have to deal with Elsword alone now!

"We been looking - Oh, you found Elsword!"

Said boy raised a curious brow at that. Why were they looking for him?

Before he could think further, he felt a tug at his collar and before he knew it, Aisha was dragging him like a sack of potatoes. "Sorry, I'll have to borrow your Prince Charming for a bit!"

"What the hell - let go of me!" The redhead demanded as he was being dragged away.

"Aisha…" Her ebony haired companion started in worry. "You do realize you just pulled one of the most popular boys of the school out in the opening right?"

At that, the purplette mentally cursed. "Right - Shut up Sieghart! - Don't worry about it. It's not like my reputation is going to go any lower."

Rena could help but giggle at the scene as she followed them in the direction of the club room.

…

"Oh so you kidnap people just to ask a simple question?!"

"Guys -"

"It's not like I have a choice! I didn't want want those girls to eavesdrop! AND I'M BORROWING YOU, NOT KIDNAPPING! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE YOU BAKA!"

"You two -"

"You could have at least told me - WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!"

"Will you stop -"

"ARE YOU DEAF?! IT'S OBVIOUSLY YOU!"

The two was head and head against each other and Ara was worried. She was scared for the argument, sure, but even more at the dangerous aura that Rena was exuding when Elsword and Aisha kept interrupting her and not listening. At all.

"AND WOULD IT KILL YOU TO AT LEAST BE GENTLER ON THE COLLAR?! I WAS CHOKING TO DEATH!"

"OH, YOU WERE?! MAYBE I SHOULD'VE PULLED HARDER!"

Before Elsword could retort back, something loomed over the two and before they knew it, his and Aisha's head were bonked together with a _smack_. Loudly and painfully. It was also accompanied by a third person screaming.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!"

Ara squeaked in fright and was ready to hide when Rena finally snapped.

"OW!" Both Aisha and Elsword exclaimed. They turned in the same direction, intending to snarl back, but upon seeing Rena's demonic aura and her… sadistic smile, they bit their tongue and shrank back. Their innate instinct to value their lives told them to not make another sound, lest they want to be teared to shreds by the predator befor ethem.

"So, are we done with the little yelling fest?" She asked oh-so sweetly. "Or would you two like your heads smash against each other again?"

The purplette and the redhead quickly shook their heads with so much vigor that they almost got a whiplash.

"N-nope!" Aisha answered. "W-we're done!"

"Y-yeah…" Elsword laughed nervously. "N-no need to be so up tight…"

Dark aura replaced with rainbows and sparkles, Rena beamed at them. "Good, because I really do hate fighting among classmates~"

The latter two sweatdropped, noting the blonde's extreme mood swing.

"Um…" The ebony girl spoke up, hoping to bring the conversation back onto the right track. "Elsword… this may be weird but when exactly do you have free time?"

"Oh, right." Aisha finally remembered why she was even dealing with the redheaded idiot in the first place. "I completely forgot."

Rena sighed in exasperation. "Really Aisha?"

"What exactly is this for?" Elsword interrogated back, folding his arms.

"We're not confessing to you Elbaka." Aisha deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

"Aisha, where did you even…" Rena trailed, deciding not to go into the matter for now.

"Do you really think you'll get answers from me when you're insulting me?" Elsword retaliated back.

"Why you..."

"Okay!" Rena clapped her hands loudly, rivaling that of firecrackers, before another argument sprung up. "Elsword, the reason we're asking is because we would like to arrange a meeting between you and a certain person."

"... Who?"

"Confidential." Aisha huffed.

"Why?"

"Quit asking questions!"

Elsword folded his arms again, indignantly. "I'm not going to tell you anything unless you tell me the reason. I don't want stalkers you know."

"... Don't your fangirls already stalk you enough?" Aisha pointed out.

"... Damn." Elsword muttered when he realized the purplette got a point. But in his defense, it wasn't like he wanted them to.

Aisha looked at him smugly at her new advantage.

"Anyways…" Ara brought the conversation back again. She really like to finish this without them going off into something else. She wanted to go home. Not to be the witness of a rising hate. "It's because someone asked us to help set up a meeting between you two."

"And why would you agree?" Elsword asked, redirecting his attention to Ara.

"We're part of the Service Club!" Rena piped. "Our job is to help any and all students that come asking for it."

"... Service Clu - oh, that club…" The redhead nodded in understanding. "That rumored altruistic club that's said to be a sham and filled with questionable - Ow!"

Aisha had whacked Elsword on the head with her navy blue school bag. "Where in Elrios did you even hear that from?!"

The redhead mumbled a curse as he rubbed his head in pain. "Are you prone to violence or something? This club really is filled with questionable character."

Aisha held up a chair this time. "I dare you to say that again."

The redhead sweatdropped. What was next? That desk in the corner? Or the table right next to them? ... Actually, he somehow imagined Aisha pounding him with a stick that hurts even more than the class furniture. Weird.

"Aisha!" Ara tried to placate the purplette as she stepped in between Elsword and her. "Can we just finish the business without any more bickering? Rena's going to explode again…"

All three looked to the blonde, who was engulfed in a demonic aura again.

Elsword and Aisha gulped in fright.

"F-fine…" The latter said, placing the chair back on the ground, however reluctantly that was.

"At least someone in here is normal…" The redhead muttered.

Rena sighed in exasperation. "Elsword, could you just tell us what would be an appropriate time for you to meet this person? We'll tell you who after you agree."

The redhead felt like he shouldn't budge, but he had an inkling that he wouldn't be leaving if he doesn't answer. He sighed in defeat and leaned his hip against the table. "I got nothing to do after school tomorrow. How's that?"

"Great!" Ara piped happily, glad for this to be going somewhere now. "Now, could you meet up with Anne Saki after school at… uh…"

She looked to the other two for help.

Aisha was the one who responded. "Courtyard, in front of the fountain. It's a peaceful place and quite beautiful if you ever take time to look around."

Rena clapped her hands together in front of her, excited. "Five thirty after school tomorrow, at the fountain that centered the courtyard, how does that sound?"

"... Do I really have to go?"

The three girls responded with a loud "YES!"

Elsword sighed again, lifting his hands in defeat. "Okay okay. I get it. Can I leave now? We been here for a good hour."

"Huh?" Aisha looked at the clock inducing horror. "Ack! It's six already?! I have to get home before it gets too dark!"

With that, Aisha rushed out of the club room and out of the campus. The other two girls followed suit, but in a calmer demeanor.

Elsword trailed behind, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What a pain."


	3. New Seats

**Hey~! I don't know what to write for the other stories so I decided to update this one with one I wrote a few days before.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 _ **Horrible writer - I'm not that good XD Nonsense, anyone could be good at writing when they put their minds to it! It just takes practice.**_

 **Thanks to those who reviewed! If you haven't noticed, I pm reviewers since it's more convenient and faster response. So people who are guest reviewers will have to wait until the next update (Which is who knows when) to get a response.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

"Father, did you summon me?" Eve asked once she entered into the study of her parent's. The man with the silver hair and blue eyes looked up from a file he was reading.

"Yes, come in and have a sit Eve." He gestured to the armchair in front of his desk.

The silverette oblige without a word and remained silent until her father spoke again.

"I called you here specifically because I was wondering how it's going with school."

Eve found it peculiar for her father to ask her how her school day went. Normally, he doesn't even have time for that.

"It's fine father. No need to worry about it."

"I see…" He hummed in thought. "How is your relation with him? Any better?"

The heiress blinked, tiling her head. "It's the same as I have first met him father. Is there something the matter with it?"

Eve's father sighed in exasperation as he placed his head on his hand. His daughter… she could be too… oblivious at times. Scratch that. She has always been oblivious.

"Eve, we didn't request the school to rearrange the classes so that you and Chung could have the same class to get this kind of result." He then stood up, looking at the silverette firmly. "That's it. We're arranging a date for you two."

"... Arrange a date to accomplish what?" Eve asked innocently.

Eve's father looked at his daughter blankly, before sighing again and pat Eve's head. "That's not... never mind. it's for you and that boy to be closer. Not so distant like you two are right now."

"But we're in the same class father." Eve pointed out. "What could be closer than that?"

At that, he chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, dear."

"I do not comprehend." The silverette furrowed her brows in confusion. Aside from her friends at school, her father was the only one whom Eve would even show any sign of emotion to.

* * *

The next day, Chung was not in a good mood as he slumped into his chair beside the window. "I can't believe this…"

"Believe what?" Raven entered, having heard the blonde muttering as he made his way to his seat, which was the row next to him and a desk behind.

"Nothing… just family issues." Chung replied with a smile which KO'ed a few girls who just happened to be looking in his direction.

"Y'know…" Raven sat down, leaning his head on his palm. "You can talk to us about it. It could get get something weight off your chest."

"...Us?"

The blonde looked to the empty seat behind him.

"Okay, fine, me." Raven rolled his eyes before eyeing the empty seat. "Elsword's going to be late again isn't he?"

Chung laughed. "I guess. He doesn't seem to care if he upset the homeroom teacher or not."

The ebony boy snorted. "It'll be the end of him some day."

The blonde shook his head in amusement before going back to the topic. "Well… since you offered, it would do some good to get it off of my chest. It's about what my father decided without telling me beforehand."

* * *

When Aisha and Rena got to school together, their routes adjoined at on point so they always meet up to walk together to school, they saw Eve entering the school gates and hollered for her.

The silverette turned around at the call of her name and greeted her two friends. "Good morning."

"'Morning."

"Good morning Eve~" Rena's eyes then glittered in excitement. "So…. are you going to tell us what's up with you and Chung?"

'Wait, what?" Aisha blinked. "When did you guys talk about this?"

"When you went searching for Elsword."

"Oh…"

Eve sighed, not exasperated, just tired. "Must you really need to know?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, I -"

"Hey girls!" Ara greeted, seeing her three friends hanging around the school entrance.

"Hi Ara!" Rena greeted back. "You're just in time!"

The ebony girl blinked and tossed her head to the side. "For what?"

"For our little girl talk with Eve~"

And then the bell rang.

Rena snapped her fingers as if the best opportunity in the world has just disappeared. "Dang. Oh well, Let's talk during lunch!"

* * *

Aisha was irritated before homeroom even finished. She couldn't believe it! Elsword was late - _again -_ and what was even worst was that he talked back to Ms. Stella, the famous demon teacher of the school! That got him an hour of detention after school! Their arrangement was already failing!

Aisha had a feeling that the Elbaka was doing this on purpose.

"Aisha!"

"H-hai!" The purplette straightened at of her seat after Ms. Stella was done yelling at Elsword for calling her old.

"You're the class president. Make sure this brat isn't late to school again!"

"Y-ye -" Aisha paused before a moment to blink. "What?!"

The redhead's eyes met with the purplette's. The former being unenthusiastic while the latter was... shocked. How exactly was Aisha supposed to make sure Elsword isn't late tomorrow when they don't even talk to each other... often. She doesn't even know where he lives and if Ms. Stella thinks that she'll stalk him home, she's got another thing coming.

"Is there a problem?" Ms. Stella scowled.

"No..." Aisha laughed nervously. "N-not at all..." _Other than the fact you practically threw me into a hell hole!_ Her violet eyes scanned around the room, seeing a few amused looks, but it was mostly filled with glaring daggers.

"Make sure he doesn't have this attitude towards me again as well." Ms. Stella added with a huff.

Elsword mocked a laugh. "You really think the Grape would be able to do that?"

Aisha boiled as a vein popped, which made her slam her hands against her desk. "What did you say Elbrat?!"

The redhead smirked. "See? The _Grape_ doesn't even have manners herself."

 _Oh it's on, cretin._ Aisha accepted the challenge mentally. "At least my manners are better that a certain _Cherry_."

Elsword chuckled and looked as if he had just accepted an unspoken challenge. "Oh really? What kind of manner is that when you just fought fire with fire?" _Bring it, snobby nerd._

Aisha fumed. "You little -"

 _SLAM!_

"ENOUGH!" Ms. Stella had hit her desk loudly, though if she just put _a bit_ more force into it, then she would need a new one. Her rage silenced any whispering that the class was having and scaring them half to death. They had never seen Ms. Stella like _that_ before - Ara included.

Eve kept up with her usual poker face and instead of watching the scene, she favored reading the book that she brought out. Raven didn't care. Chung sweatdropped as he facepalmed, muttering something along the lines of "Your funeral."

Stella looked up at the two, glaring murderously. "If you two don't get along..." She scanned the room before rounding on - "RAVEN!"

 _What now?_ The boy thought before making eye contact with the teacher. "You called?"

"Move it." Stella seethed, ignoring the tone the ebony-haired boy gave her. "From today on, you'll be sitting in Aisha's seat!"

"WHAT?!" Elsword and Aisha exclaimed, knowing what that meant, while Raven was prudent enough to not complaint and just follow the order. It wasn't like he would have anything to complain about anyways.

"Ms. Stella, you can't -"

"No way in hell would I -"

"Both of you..." Ms. Stella growled and then exploded. "SHUT YER LITTLE YAPS AND GO SIT THE HELL DOWN!"

The class winced, all thinking along the lines of: _Ouch. They made Stella cuss._

She pointed at the two empty seats next to each other when neither of the two moved. "NOW!"

They immediately did what they were told.

"And I expect you two to get along!" The demon teacher barked. "Or you'll be doing everything together!"

"Hai!"

Rena greeted her new desk partner with a smile. "Just like last year eh?" She knew better to keep it to a whisper. She felt the glares of a few girls directed at her back for being friendly with Raven while others were in Nirvana because they were sitting next, or close to one of the Princes.

The raven haired boy chuckled. "Yep." The two then looked over to the other pair, who were glaring at each other for a few seconds before taking their respective seats.

Before homeroom ended, it was decided among the class that Aisha and Elsword _definitely_ have something going on apart from yesterday. They hate each other with a passion.

* * *

"I can't believe my luck!"

"Calm down Aisha..." Ara tried to placate as Aisha roughly pull open the door to the club room.

"No need to be apoplectic for something that has already been processed." Eve added. She didn't know why her friend was so angry in the first place. It was just a seat change... with someone she somehow gained a grudge against within 24 hours.

"It's the principle that matters!" Aisha sallied back. "Now I'll have to sit next that stupid Elbaka for the rest of the year! That's torture!"

Eve raised a dainty brow as she sat down. "Must you embroider the light sanction?"

"Okay," Rena decided by putting an arm in front of Aisha. "I think we should stop right there since this is getting nowhere."

The purplette mumbled something incoherent and sat down. The blonde then rounded on Eve. "Now, about this morning..."

It was now that her three friends look at her expectantly with curiosity.

The silverette sighed in her seat as she placed her luxurious-looking bento box down. "It's nothing of substantial significance but if you must really know, Chung is my fiance."

Rena, Ara, and Aisha blinked several times before they actually register what Eve just said in her monotone.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed at last, reeling back in shock and leaving their jaws hanging.

"Y-you - C-Chung - fiance - What?!" Aisha sputtered out, unable to form sentences at all.

Eve gave her a look. "Did your speech regress, Aisha? I did not comprehend what you tried to communicate."

"Wait, Eve." Ara started, having recovered. "Doesn't that mean you two are engaged?! Since when?!"

The silverette didn't really know why they made a big deal out of it. To her, it was just a contract to ensure a safety net for the two companies who made a pack. "Yes, since our childhood. Is there something the matter with it?"

"Wait. Hold up." Rena spoke, holding her hand up in front of her. "You're telling us... that you knew Chung from _way back when_ and that you were _engaged_ to him way back when?"

Eve nodded.

The blonde bolted up with her hands on the table's surface. "Why didn't you tell us that?!"

"Like I said," Eve replied calmly, taking a bit of her sushi with her chopsticks. "Its nothing of substantial significance."

"Eve," Aisha commented. "You do know what being engaged means right?"

The silverette nodded once more. "It is a formal agreement to get married, no?"

The purplette nodded. "That means you're going to spend the rest of your life with that person you're married to!"

"Forget that!" Rena pushed. "Our little Eve has feelings for Chung since they were little!"

Eve shook her head in exasperation. "I do not understand why you're making such a commotion out of this matter. Chung's and my parents decided on this long ago, though it was only a few years back that we discovered it."

Rena deflated immediately.

"B-but..." Ara creased her brows in confusion. "How come... Chung act as though he doesn't know you at all? And just yesterday, he seemed as though he was ignoring you..."

"Well, perhaps it's his distaste of this arrangement." Eve replied. "I have witness him oppose this proposal several times during the meetings that our parents arranged. He has always been like that so I do not see anything wrong with it."

The three girls exchanged looks of concern.

"Eve..." Rena started slowly, as if she was trending on water. "You do know that when someone acts like that... it means that they don't like you, right?"

The silverette looked up, poker face and all. "I am well aware of his aversion to myself. But I cannot disobey my father and after all, this is for the sake of both the Nasod Corporation and the Guardian Inc.. If this is what is for the best of both our companies, then I am oblige to do it as the successor to father's work."

"... Do you even like Chung?"

At that, Eve paused for a second, hearing something echoed in her mind, dripping with vehemence. _"You're annoying. I can't stand you."_

"... I tolerate him." was her answer back.

* * *

"You have to what?" Elsword had laughed when he heard what Chung told Raven what he told him. They were currently on the rooftop, where people seldom go to. It was has a nice view of Velder City and it was where they can have a bit of privacy.

"Shut up." The blonde muttered, leaning against the fences put up around the roof for safety measures. "It's not like I willingly agreed to it. I had a fight with my father about that last night but all I got was a sore throat. I hate it when my parents decide on something without discussing it with me."

"But hey, Eve isn't that bad is she? She's quite the looker if you ask me." The redhead grinned.

Raven and Chung rolled their eyes.

"You can have the her if you want," Chung riposted back. "You'll just have to talk it over with my parents."

"But don't you think you should give her a chance?" Raven suggested.

The blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was what they always told him. Give the girl a chance. "And how am I supposed to give a girl, who seemed as though she might as well be a robot, a chance? I bet my life that she doesn't know even know what love is!"

"Now you just sound like a lover's boy." Elsword remarked, which earned him a glare from said boy. "Don't you feel anything when a guy tries to approach her?"

Chung scoffed. "Yeah. I laughed when all they got were slaps and a snide comment about their etiquette." _She's always like that._

Raven raised a brow. "So... you're confident that Eve will reject anyone who approaches her?"

"Confident?" Chung parroted and gave a asserted look. "I _know_ it."

"So what if someone comes along and Eve actually recuperate the feeling?"

"That'll be the day." Chung chuckled bitterly. "Besides, if that _ever_ happens, I'll gladly hand over the robot princess. I'll even give them my best regards. I prefer my freedom thank you very much."

"Ouch." Elsword winced. "Is it me or are you you worst than when I break up with a girl after a date."

Raven and Chung gave him a look. "It's just you Els."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But do you really hate Eve that much?"

Chung opened her mouth to answer but paused for a second when a monotonic voice ran through his ran. _"Why does my self-interest matter when it's for the best of our companies."_

"... I can't stand her."

* * *

Everyone in class 2 -A were packing since the bell rang once more and this time, for the school day to be over. However, some weren't as excited as others.

"Hey, Cherry." Aisha said acrimoniously. She didn't want to talk to Elsword but she had to. "Better remember to to come to the fountain after detention."

"Yeah yeah." Elswrd mumbled.

"And don't you dare come late tomorrow you hear?" The purplete continued in an irked tone. "I rather not be dragged down with you when that happens. Today was already enough for a lifetime."

At that, Elsword laughed mockingly. "What how will you make sure I won't be late? You don't even know where I live. What? You're going to start stalking me now, _Class Prez?_ "

Aisha twitched an eye. _How dare he!_ "As if I would stoop so low for someone like you!" She turned away from him and left to who knows where.

The redhead clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I can't believe..." He pause for a moment when an idea struck him.

"Can't skip this stupid meeting since I'll probably get on Rena's bad side again but..." He then smirked. "maybe I'll skip school all together tomorrow."

Elsword slung his schoolbag over his shoulder, brushed pass his fans and went straight to the detention hall. He sat there for a hour, doing nothing while the teacher who was monitoring it, Ms. Vanessa, reading her book.

He was resting his face in his palm while he looked out of the window and into the hallway. That was when he heard a loud clatter of what seemed to be books dropping to the ground, followed by a familiar yelp of pain.

"Great..." He heard the person sighed in exasperation.

Elsword leaned further onto his side to look around the corner of the corridor, only to see a certain purplette picking up books one by one. The students that were leftover for clubs walked by without even a glance at the girl.

"What is she doing?" He found himself muttering.

"Ah, Aisha!" A teacher that he recognized as Ms. Carmilia, who was the adviser of the sports committee and gym teacher, approached the purplette who was heaving books stacked almost as tall as she was.

They seemed to be talking about something that Elsword couldn't make out other than a few works. At the end, Aisha nodded as she flashed a smile, but he noticed how wan it looked.

Carmilia gave her something and left, but before she was out of sight, she hollered out a gratitude. "Thanks again Aisha! I wouldn't know what to do we would do without you!"

Aisha nodded once more and started to walk, only to get off balance and fell with the books falling on her head, which caused her glasses to fall off. "Ow... Okay, maybe I got a little too much."

Elsword scoffed offhandedly to himself. "That's an understatement."

That was heard by Vanessa and the blunette gave Elsword a stern look. "No talking."

"Hai hai." The redhead mumbled before returning to his boredom. Maybe he should change his plans.

* * *

"Where's Aisha?" Ara asked in worry. "I know that a teacher ask for her help but it shouldn't take that long to rearrange a few bookshelves right?"

Rena sighed after she briefed their client on what had happened. "Knowing her, she probably bumped into another teacher who then asked for her help and she couldn't refuse."

"She's quite diligent." Eve commented.

"No... she's a workaholic who doesn't know when she reached her limit." Rena corrected casually though there were brief flashes of concern in her eyes. "Okay, Elsword should be by the fountain..." She trailed, then looked to the beautiful white fountain stationed in the middle of the courtyard with water spraying out to make it look like a large translucent crown.

As if on cue, Elsword nonchalantly strolled in with his schoolbag slung over his should along with his hand.

Rena squealed in excitement and looked at Anne. "He's here!"

Hana saw that the pink-haired girl stiffened and gave her a slap on the shoulder. "Just relax and go talk to him!" Then both her and Rena pushed Anne forward and whispered encouraging words.

"Do you think she has a chance?" Ara asked curiously.

"Realistically speaking?" Hana responds with a look of concern. "Near zero. Elsword's the type to never really take interest in a girl for too long... Anne's been lovesick for a while now so I was hoping this confrontation would make her realize that he's not the right guy for her."

Rena patted the brunette on the back. "You're a good friend."

Hana grinned. "I know right?"

* * *

Aisha was making sure all the equipment are back in their proper place before locking the room. "That's the last of it." She wiped her forehead for any residue perspiration.

"Oh, hey Aisha!"

The purplette made a startled jump. "Wha - o-oh... hey Chung, what are you doing in the gym?"

"Uh..." He motioned towards his basketball team. "Practice. You?"

"Oh. I forgot basketball practice here." The purplete commented. "I'm just checking if the PE equipment are here and looking it up for Ms. Camilla."

The blonde blinked. "Do you always help teachers out?"

Aisha laughed. "Kind of."

"Better watch how much you do or you're going to pass out." Chung remarked, smiling.

"Huh?"

The blonde poked her cheek and chuckled at her startled expression that was decorated with a tinge of pink. "You seem like a hard worker but there are limits, y'know? And don't you have something better to do than to stay after school to help teachers?"

Aisha gave him a weary smile. "It's not like I can say no..."

Chung nodded sagely. "So you're a pushover."

"Yea - what?! No!"

The blonde looked in amusement at the purplette getting worked up over the accusation and chuckled again. "Relax! I was just joking. Seeing how you and Elsword battled it out this morning, I don't doubt it one bit if you say you're the feisty type!"

Aisha twisted her face in disgust. "Don't even mention that name... ah! I should go heck out if he actually went!" She was about to make her leave before remembering something. "Chung, Eve's a good girl if you really get to know her."

"Wha...?"

"See ya!"

Aisha left a slightly baffled Chung behind as she rush out of the gym. Good thing it wasn't that far from the courtyard but she had to immediately hide behind a tree when she saw, far but not out of earshot, Anne and Elsword talking.

Inside, Aisha was giddy about the prospect of romance. She was about to witness to formation of a new -

"Sorry, not interested."

 _What?_

The purplette immediately peek out from behind the tree to see a shocked but heartbroken Anne and a phlegmatic Elsword.

Okay, maybe she was being _a little too_ positive about the aspect of a new couple since this was Elsword. He had a reputation of flirting with girls and breaking up with then the next day but this was crossing the line. How could he upright reject the poor girl with not a trace of an apologetic tone in his answer or on his face?!

"That cold-hearted jerk!" Aisha muttered as Elsword bid his goodbyes and walked away. That was when she and the others came out to comfort her.

The purplette giving the silently tearing pink haired girl a look of pity before turning to face Elsword's ever-shrinking back. "YOU'RE A CALLOUS JERK, ELSWORD! I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

"See if I care!" Elsword hollered back with a casual wave of his hand, not bothering to turn around.

"Aisha, you sit next to him." Eve pointed out.

A few moments later, Aisha was reminded of the new sitting arrangement and she cursed the sky for her luck - again.

* * *

 **Another day done =w=b**

 **So... when I tried to write a chapter for Flip:Tail's end... nothing came out which is troublesome.**

 **... I think I might take a bit of a break from my other multi-chapter stories until I have something to write about.**

 **P.S.**

 **Please don't expect fast and/or consistent updates. I writing as it goes ^^'**


	4. Friends? Not a Chance

**Hey! -chucks in chapter- enjoy!**

 _ **To Guest: Glad you like that aspect XD**_

 **Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

* * *

"Hiya Raven!" Rena greeted in the morning when she and Aisha saw the ebony boy walk to school. He paused and waited for the two girls to catch up before greeting them.

"Hey you two."

"It's rare to see you going to school this early!" Rena piped.

Raven chuckled. "What? Would you prefer if I be late like Elsword or just ditch entirely?"

The blonde pouted while Aisha made a face.

"Please don't." The purplette responded, pushing up her glasses. "We - mainly Rena - tried so hard to even get to you to go back to school last year."

From what they knew, Raven didn't enter high school the same year that they did. He was supposed to be a year ahead but due to him missing school for too many days, he was held back.

When the Service Club was established, their first task was from the Kendo Captain, Edan Onyx. Though… he didn't seem to be the type to go to others for help. If Noah wasn't behind him at the time, he probably wouldn't even have been there in the first place.

 _"Alright," Edan leaned on the table in a business-like manner. "I have request for you three girls."_

 _Aisha, Rena, and Eve gave him their undivided attention._

 _"Last year, my team picked up a dedicated swordsman. His name's Raven Corvus. He's quite talented in Kendo, almost as good as Valak and I. I even thought he might even be the next captain after we graduate. However, he stopped showing up halfway through the school year - not even in school as well. This should be a problem that the student council deal with so I don't even know why -"_

 _"Ahem." Noah coughed behind him, prompting him to get back to the subject._

 _"Tch. Right. He was absent for too long and was held back. He's probably in the same year as you three if he ever returns to school." Edan paused for a moment to think before continuing. "I have a feeling that he's mixing with the wrong crowd right now. So, my request is that you three go give Raven a visit and see what's wrong. Maybe you could even bring him back. He's a good kid and I hope he wouldn't ruin his life like this."_

 _Edan turned to the older purplette. "Done. Can I go now?"_

 _Noah rolled her eyes. "You're so…"_

 _"What I said is true so don't even criticize me." He got up but stopped at the doorway to look over his shoulder with a ghost of a smile. "I'll be looking forward to the results, members of the Service Club."_

 _He left with that._

 _Noah beamed at the three girls. "First request, isn't that great? I'll give you girls Raven's address so that you could find and talk to him okay?"_

 _"Noah, you didn't really have to do all of this for us." Aisha said._

 _"I want to though," The elder purplette replied. "I want to entire school to know the existence of this club and come here for help whenever they need it!"_

It was their job to track down Raven have talk him to going to school again. Though he was rarely at his house and so, they went around searching for the raven-haired boy. It was Rena who came upon him but he wasn't one who was willing to cooperate. Not by a long shot.

His first response to Rena was to have the gang surround her to try to scare her off. After all, she found him in an shabby warehouse, on the Black Crow territory.

Much to Raven's surprise, Rena didn't even flinch at the threat while her eyes remained firm on his golden ones.

 _"I just want to know why you didn't go to school." Rena stated firmly. "You're ruining your life you know that? You're repeating a year and then another if you keep this up!"_

 _"Does it look like I care?" Raven snapped back._

 _The blonde sighed and sat down on the dirty concrete, not caring that she was getting her clothes dirty. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me a reason."_

 _"... You're annoying."_

 _She shrugged. "I get that a lot."_

Turns out, he was hospitalized his first year thanks to his best friend, Alex, because the guy was jealous of Raven's talent. He also stole Raven's girlfriend away, which cause the ebony haired boy more grieve to the point that he rather skip instead of going to school to see that so-called best friend of his together with his ex. And because of that, he wounded up becoming the leader of the Black Crow after beating up the precious one out of pure anger.

 _"And guess what? You fu-"_

 _"Language." Rena said sternly._

 _Something about Rena made Raven follow her demand. "You resemble that ex of mine."_

 _"Oh…" The blonde looked down guiltily . "S-sorry..."_

 _The ebony haired boy sighed exasperatedly and stood up from the bench in the warehouse._

 _"Leave and don't bother me again." Raven'd said with as much as hostility as he could muster against a girl, pointing at the door._

 _"I'm not leaving." Rena folded her arms. "I definitely can't leave you alone now that I heard the story. You can't stay like this Raven, what good will it do you?"_

 _"I don't know, give me peace of mind?" The boy snarled back. "Until you came knocking on my doorstep."_

 _The blonde pouted. "You're so stubborn! Can't you tell that people are worried about you?!"_

 _"Who? Last time I check, I don't have friends at school anymore."_

 _"Well, I can be your friend!"_

Raven chuckled at the memory. Rena was persistent when she wanted. By her appearance at first, he thought she was just a fragile pushover. But he learned that she was far from it.

"If all of you had given up, I would still be skipping." Raven said. "Though… That was quite dangerous Rena. Running out on the streets just to try to talk sense into me. Didn't you realized you stepped onto the Black Crow gang territory?"

Rena merely laughed. "Nope~ I didn't even know you were the gang leader back then. Though… I was a little scared at first… until I saw you. And somehow, I just knew you weren't the type to hurt the weak. You're a gentleman like that."

Raven blinked before a chuckle escape before recollecting the rest.

 _"Besides, you're in my class and would be the person sitting next to me if you ever did attend school." The blonde huffed._

 _"That's - Wait, what?"_

 _"You heard me. Now, I think you should attend school once in a while so that I could have a desk buddy. It's lonely being in the last row with only two desks. The empty one collected dust and mine."_

 _"...That's your reasoning?"_

 _"Partly."_

 _Raven didn't know why but he laughed at her answer. Not mockingly though, it was just amusing. "Maybe."_

 _Rena perked up. "Really?!"_

 _"I said maybe."_

 _As if she didn't hear him, the blonde jumped up and promptly embraced the boy in joy, which shocked him and his followers. "Yay~ I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"_

 _"Um…"_

 _Her phone suddenly rang, causing her to release her grip on Raven to answer it._

 _The boy was speechless to say the very least. Him, the notorious leader - for about a year - of Black Crow, got hugged by a happy-go-lucky girl that was supposed to be from his class._

 _"Ah, Aisha and Eve are wondering where I am," Rena started as she hung up. "I should go tell them the news since they were looking for you as well."_

 _"Wait -"_

 _"See you at school Raven~" The blonde chirped before picking up her bag and was gone like the wind._

 _It took him a few long seconds to realize that,_ somehow _, he was roped into agreeing to go to school. It was his choice though. He didn't have to but… he should, out of politeness…_ _If it had been a guy, then he would have beat the hell out of them already but a girl? Not a chance._

 _Darn that gentleman side of him!_

"Though…" Rena derailed the boy from his thoughts. "I didn't think it would cause that much of a drama…"

She remembered when Raven actually listened to her request and came to school. She was happy, sure, but rumors got spread around fast about how Raven was a gang leader. A delinquent.

Not only that, he was also faced with his old friend. Rena could only tell how much the boy could handle and decided to help.

 _"Raven~" Rena exclaimed on the morning she arrived, seeing the tension in the air and the strangers in her class. "I'm so glad you're here!"_

 _"Who's this?" The boy who seemed to be a year older than her asked with a scowl._

 _"No one important." Raven replied instantly, prompting a pout from Rena._

 _"That's mean! Aren't I supposed to be your friend?"_

 _"I never did say that." He denied._

 _"But I did." Rena countered._

 _"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were -"_

 _"Alex. Leave." Raven glared._

 _Said boy chuckled. "And why would I? I'm just here to visit a friend whom I haven't seen in a year. Would you like to see Seris as well?"_

 _The ebony boy balled up his fists._

 _The blonde blinked then looked the boy with brown hair over, now realizing that this must be the 'friend' that Raven was talking about._

 _She frowned. "Are you here to start a fight? Because that wouldn't be a good idea."_

 _"And why's that pipsqueak?" Alex sneered._

 _"Because I wouldn't be too happy after finally seeing one of our skilled swordsman return, only to get in trouble on the day of." Edan answered suddenly as he leaned against the door of the first years' classroom. His mere presence elicit squeals of delight from girls and wows from the boys._

 _"Edan!" Raven and Alex exclaimed in sync, but glared at each other after that._

 _"Plus," Said teen stood up straight and revealed the person behind him. "You wouldn't want to start a ruckus in front of Prez and me now, would you, Alex?"_

 _"Tch…" The boy looked off to the side. "No…"_

 _"Good. Now move along and get to class."_

"Good thing Aisha called in Edan and Noah." Rena said. "Or there would have been a fight and you would have gotten suspended."

"You have no faith in me." Raven laughed.

"It took you a while to get comfortable with school again though." Aisha mused. "Didn't it feel weird to be older than the rest of the class?"

"It did." The boy answered. "But I met Elsword and Chung because of it. They made me realized what real friends are."

"Hey!" Rena pouted indignantly. "What about me?"

In response, Raven gave her a ruffle on her head. "You're different, though if I have to say, you're my first real friend."

Rena grinned. "Thanks Rav~"

"Uh... I'm going to go ahead." Aisha said, suddenly feeling awkward. "I have things to do, you know, class president things."

Without the other two saying anything, she dashed off.

Raven and Rena blinked. "What was that for?"

The blonde shrugged. "No idea."

...

When Aisha got to class, she found the seat next to her crowded by girls. She blinked. "... Wha...?"

"Oh, morning Aisha!" Chung entered a few minutes after the purplette. Seeing her dazed expression, his eyes trailed in the direction where she was spacing out at.

"Whoa!" Chung exclaimed in surprised to see a certain redhead ignoring a group of excited girl. "Elsword?! What are you doing here so early?!"

Aisha snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes at the redhead. She was going to agree with Chung when she remembered that she shouldn't be starting a conversation with Elsword.

Said boy ripped his gaze from the window to Chung, who took his seat in front of him after talking the girls to give him his seat back. "What? I can't get up early?"

Aisha ignored the conversation and begrudgingly made her way to her new seat.

"No, but is it going to snow today or something?" The blonde joked. "The weatherman said nothing about anything unusual happening today."

The redhead rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent.

The rest of the class who came in after were also nonplussed at the sudden turn of events and wondered if something was going to happen later that day. But other than a few quizzes, nothing special happened.

Elsword and Aisha went without talking to each other for a few days though no one found that peculiar. It was just going back to what it was like before the fight they had though they had to admit, it was pretty boring.

* * *

It only took a week and one little accident for Aisha to break her self-made promise and yell in Elsword's face.

"What?!" She slammed her hands on a desk in fury. "It was your fault to begin with!"

Her shout caught many of her classmates attention but she didn't really care at the moment. She was too busy thinking up methods of murdering the stupid redhead sitting right behind the desk that she had pounded on.

Elsword remained calm and stared up at the immature purplette. "I told you to move didn't I? Get over it Grape."

It was a measly accident, really. But Aisha just couldn't let it go. She still remembered it as detailed as it had happened this morning.

...

 _Aisha and Rena was walking along the sidewalk to get to school, idly chatting whatever that came to mind._

 _"Hey, have you heard the latest news?" Rena begin with a skip to her walk. The purplette could always count of the blonde to bring her up-to-date with things around her._

 _"What is it -"_

 _"HEY! MOVE IT!"_

 _"Huh?" Aisha angled her body slightly as she looked over her shoulder. She only had time to dilate her eyes when a red blur collided with her and they went tumbling down the slightly declined cement road. They ended up in a heap of scattered limbs._

 _"Aisha!" Rena exclaimed, dumbfounded that that just happened out of nowhere. She ran up to the two dizzy teens with worry etched across her once cheerful face. "Are you okay?"_

 _"GERROFF ME DIMWIT!" Aisha exclaimed, ignoring the blonde's concern._

 _The purplette glared, her glasses askew but not off her face, at the redhead who was massaging the back of his head while he was still on top of her. He seemed to be ignoring her and so, Aisha did the next best thing, which was to shove this idiot off of her._

 _"I SAID GET OFF!"_

 _The redhead was pushed away and he fell on his rear, letting out a painful yelp. "Ow - hey! What was that for?!"_

 _"What was that for?" Aisha reiterated as she peeled away the piece of toast that lodged itself on her forehead, her voice rising as her anger grew from irate to furious. "You have the nerve to ask me what that was for when you're the one at fault?!"_

 _"That was my breakfast - oh, it's just you. And how was it my fault?" The boy sallied, standing up. "You're the one who didn't move when I told you too."_

 _"Did it look like I had enough time?!"_

 _"You're just too slow."_

 _"I am not slow! And what are you, an idiot who doesn't know how to stop yourself from running?!"_

 _"Um... guys -" Rena started, being the third wheel to the argument, but she didn't have much an opportunity to say anymore._

 _"You're such a hypocrite. Who's idiot who didn't know how to move out of the way then?"_

 _That hit a nerve as a vein popped, Aisha's face flared up as she balled her hand into fists. "YOU'RE A JERK WITH A CHERRY FOR A HEAD!"_

 _"Aisha -"_

 _"THEN WHAT ARE YOU? YOU HAVE A GRAPE FOR YOURS!"_

 _"WHY YOU LITTLE -"_

 _"SHUT YOU TWO LITTLE BRATS!"_

 _Bonk!_

 _"OW!"_

...

It was a good thing Rena was there to silence the two but they had argued for as long as ten minutes already, causing them to be running late for school. Something Aisha could not tolerate for. It was only her second year in school, she didn't want her attendance record to be ruined by something that wasn't even relevant enough to be an excuse.

"I can't get over it because you almost made me late! And unlike some people, I actually care about my future so I would like t keep my perfect record thank you very much - AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GRAPE!" Their volume level was rising higher and higher till it got to the point that the classes two doors from them could listen in and wondered what the ruckus was about.

"Oh? Then how about LITTLE MISS PERFECT?"

"YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES YOU CRETIN!"

"LOUD MOUTH!"

"CHERRY!"

"NERD!"

They continued on for a bit with their classmates gathering around them, interest perking. If they hadn't know better, then they would have thought that Aisha and Elsword were friends since childhood because of the name callings that seemed to be easily thrown towards each other. But really, they knew it was nothing like that after witnessing a similar altercation a week back.

It was a wonder why no one stopped them yet. And where was Ms. Stella when they needed her?

"DIMWIT!" They continued to bicker.

"CUTTING BOARD!"

Aisha flushed and pointed an accusing at the redhead. "W-what... Y-YOU PER -"

She didn't get to finish when they detected an atrocious aura looming over them and the next thing they knew, their heads were banged together with a painful _thud._

"OW!" Aisha and Elsword exclaimed, covering the red mark on their forehead, where their skulls collided - again.

"Please don't start an altercation in a learning facility." A scary blonde appeared at their side, a deadly demonic aura dripping from every part of her as she plastered a unsettling but sweet smile.

The surrounding students backed away immediately, their instincts sensing danger, albeit they didn't pegged the blonde to have a demon side to her.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to - h-hey Rena..." Elsword stopped giving attitude and immediately switched to a nervous greeting when he saw Rena. He then shrunk back when her dark aura flared immensely.

"Hi Elsword, what were you going to say to me?" The blonde asked sweetly with her upper head shadowed slightly. Now, if she had horns and a spade tail, she would be a real demon.

"N-nothing..." The redhead replied, holding his hands up in defense. "Really, it was nothing."

Aisha huffed indignantly, though she was trembling from the Rena's menacing presence. "W-we... we were just having a little banter to get to know each other. T-that's all."

"Oh?" Rena slowly relaxed, but her fiendish air didn't let up just yet.

"Ye-yeah," Elsword nodded, too fast, in agreement.

"That's good then~" The blonde smiled her normal, gentle smile. Then comes the sparkles, flowers, and rainbows that made her shine. "I didn't expect you two to strike up a conversation with each other unless you were forced to. So, other than the shouting, how did it go?"

 _I hate him/her._ Aisha and Elsword thought acrimoniously and respectively, but they shared quick glances with each other to decide on an answer that would appease Rena.

"Terrific." The two said in unison, their voices dripping with sarcasm.

They really did sound like they knew each other inside out if looked from an outsider's perspective.

Rena pretended not to notice the obvious, because that would set her in that mood again and she really didn't want that. "That's great! I hope that we get along next time as well~!"

Aisha and Elsword looked at each other and couldn't help but make a face.

"I'm good-" The redhead said curtly the same time Aisha made an excuse. "I don't think I have time to even have small talks with him-"

"What was that?" A vein of Rena's bulged as she returned to the dark side.

"-We'll be besties by the end of the year!" Elsword quickly changed, grabbing the purplette to his side to emphasize.

"What?!" Aisha screeched in disbelieve, but was immediately elbowed harshly to the side by the redhead. She was going to glare at him but decided against it when Rena still looked like she could kill someone. "O-of course... W-we'll be... _decent_ acquaintances by then!"

"That's more like it~!" Rena reverted back to sparkles and sunshine, giggling. "I'm sure we'll all be looking forward to hanging out with each other more often from now on~"

"R-right..."

"Why am I not seeing you two smile?" Rena demanded and gave them a look, which forced a smile to creep up their faces, albeit they look more like grimaces.

Chung and Raven sweatdropped, seeing how the two cowered under Rena's presence and seeing how Rena had such an extreme mood swing.

"They're like siblings." Chung mused.

Raven hummed in agreement but he was looking at Elsword and Aisha with a contemplative look. "Do you think there's such a thing as a love/hate type of relationship?"

* * *

 **Raven's question will never be answered :D**

 **And decided to put a little Reven in the spotlight~**


	5. Detention

**[NOTICE TO THE READERS] Okay. So. I'll give you guys a long chapter because I don't think I'll be able to update my fanfics as frequently anymore. 'Cause... -shivers- my real life just got more challenging so I'll have to direct my focus on my studies, like, seriously focus, no more lounging around (That'll be hard to get rid of lol)**

 **Guest reviewers:**

 _ **Butterfly - Thank you so much for calling out that mistake! XD I would have just left it like that... yikes. :p Again, thanks!**_

 _ **Guest - Uh... okay. Not sure if you're still reading but it's great to hear your opinion! Actually, you're my very first reviewer that insulted me and my writing lol. Some people may want Chara and AddxEve but I have my own preferences - pretty sure others have as well. If this is your way of trying to persuade me to change couples, it's not happening. I don't mind flames but I preferred it if you were more constructive, y'know? Don't worry, I'll die - just don't know when. Everyone has to sometime soon, right? :D**_

 **Great! Now that that's done... -chucks in disclaimer and chapter- enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Ara sighed as she and Eve entered the club room. "I didn't peg Aisha to have that short of a fuse."

"The more you learn about someone, the more you'll know." Eve remarked, which made the ebony girl blinked.

"That's... quite a good one actually. Coming from you."

"One of my servants, Ophelia, told me that."

"Oh."

There was a knock, followed by the door opening, revealing a girl with short, lime-green hair. Eve and Ara recognized her as no other than Lime Summer, a senior, but more importantly, the famous captain of the Girls' Soccer team who has a killer kick.

"Hi hi! You're part of the Service Club right?"

"Y-yes!" Ara stammered, surprise that by Lime's presence and the fact that she was looking for them.

"I was at a lost when I needed help but then I remember this club that was made last year and I thought, heck, why not?" From what Ara could tell, the greenette was very energetic and probably easy-going as well, just like Rena.

"What is your request?" Eve asked politely, getting to the point as per usual.

"Well..." Lime contemplated on how to word it. "You see, we'll be missing a few members for the game two weeks from now due to family issues and the likes. But we can't really afford to lose since that would knock us out of the League Championship - and our reputation's on the line here - so we need people asap."

"Why not start recruiting?" Eve suggested.

Lime laughed and scratched her cheek sheepishly. "There's that but... not a lot of girls are into sports that makes them run around after a ball... I was hoping that maybe if we aim for the Champion's title this year, we might get more recruits to continue the team next year."

"That's a good way to advertise." Ara mused. "How many are you looking for?"

"Four to be exact. Anyone would do at this point."

"Hey girls!" Rena and Aisha dropped in. "What's up - oh hi there!"

"Hello~! Oh! You two!" Lime pointed. "You're friends with Noah and my cousin right?"

"Your... cousin?" Rena tried to remember who it was and a comical light bulb lit up when she had an thought. "Amelia?"

She nodded, then clapped her hand together. "Yep! This is great! How about all four of you be the temporary replacements for the soccer game two weeks from now?"

"Wait what?" Aisha blinked. How they were suddenly roped in this when they just got here was a mystery that she would like to solve.

Rena's eyes lit up in excitement. "Of course! I haven't played the sport in a while but I'll give a crack at it!"

"I'm... decent." Ara supplied but then paused. "... I think."

"Rena, I am skeptical about this." Eve informed. "I'm not as athletic as the rest of you."

"... Same here." The purplette piped, raising her hand.

Rena waved the two off. "No biggie~ We'll practice until we're good enough!"

"Don't worry," Lime assured as she started to walk out. "I'll be there to help you girls learn! But don't miss a single day of practice okay? We have to win if we want to make it into the League. We'll start training today so that we don't waste any time, practice alternates every other day starting today. See you!"

That just put more pressure of the silverette and the purplette.

"C'mon girls, no need to worry!" Rena reassured when the greenette was gone. "We have Lime to train us! She's like the best soccer player at the school, even better than the boys!"

"Don't jinx it." Aisha commented sharply.

...

Aisha and her friends arrived at the soccer field in their PE uniform and the first thing they saw was a greenette and another girl with white hair tied up in a spiky ponytail playing soccer against each other. They made intricate movements with their feet and the ball and it send it flying in the air. Both of them jumped but Lime was a bit quicker and delivered a power-house kick that looked as though it could break bones - and probably could.

The goalie, instead of blocking, ducked when the ball made straight or her.

"... Maybe this is not the best idea." Aisha commented as the ball burned the net slightly before dropping to the ground.

Rena rolled her eyes and dragged her friends up to the team.

"Oh good, you're here!" Lime chirped as she and the other girl returned to the sidelines where their teammates were stretching. "Girls, I would like you to meet Chloe. She's one of our aces and a second year, just like you four. She's going to pitch in as well!"

"Hey." Chloe replied coolly. "Get on the field, we're going to see what you four got."

"Right now?" Ara asked incredulously. "We haven't even stretch yet."

"Fine. Stretch first and then we'll see how well you're at this game."

...

"Let's see..." Lime jotted down a few notes while the four rest - some more exhausted than others. "Well... Aisha and Eve, we're going to have to work with you two the most. Ara, you just need speed. Rena... you're pretty good. Probably as good good as Chloe. How long have you been playing soccer?"

The white haired girl mumbled something incoherent while Rena mused for a moment and then giggled. "Since I was a kid actually. Recently stopped for about a few years."

"Huh. Have you ever considered joining the team? We love to have you." Lime offered.

"I'll think about it."

The greenette nodded in acknowledgement. "Right. Let's get back to practicing girls! Aisha, Eve, you're with me. Ara and Rena, try to keep up with everyone else."

* * *

Two boys were playing basketball against each out on the outdoor court.

Chung chuckled, dribbling the ball around. "Really? Typical."

"What?" Elsword smirked and screeched to a stop when he ran past and stolen the basketball. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Then join a sport." Chung advised before taking the orange ball from the redhead just as he was about to shoot at the hoop.

"You know there isn't a solid thing I like to do in a long period of time." Elsword grinned while dribbling the basketball in place. The blonde blinked, realizing that _somehow_ , Elsword had stolen the ball from him again.

He rolled his eyes before chasing after Elsword again, this time, not playing any games. "

Admit it." He stole the ball back within seconds and ran across the court and made a 3-point shot with ease. He turned to the redhead and smirked victoriously. "You're just blowing off steam from lunch period."

The redhead sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Honestly though, I can't believe you lost your cool when having another quarrel with Aisha." The blonde chuckled in amusement.

"Tch. Don't remind me." Elsword scowled. "Her annoying voice is still ringing in my voice. By the way, why exactly did your practice end early again?"

Knowing that the redhead wanted to change the subject, Chung oblige. "Game tomorrow. Coach said that we should rest up. Where's the ball?"

Elsword pointed. "I think it rolled that way."

The two of them left the basketball court in search of the orange ball, only to find a black and white one instead.

"That's not a basketball." Elsword pointed out the obvious.

The blonde gave him a look and turned back to reach for the article anyways. However, another pair of hands reached for it and caused both of them to freeze. Blue eyes clashed with amber ones and Eve retracted.

"Oh, hello Chung."

The blonde picked up the ball and looked coolly at the silverette. "What are you doing here Eve?" He looked her up and down, finding her in workout clothes and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. He had to admit, she didn't look that bad with a change of looks.

"Practice." She merely answered while pointing at the ball. "And I believe that that is mine."

"... Since we are you into soccer? Or a sport in general?" He asked as he returned the soccer ball to the owner.

"Since the Girls' Soccer team requested for temporary replacements." Eve turned around to leave, only for Aisha and Lime to approach her.

"Hey, do you know who's" -" Aisha stopped when she saw Eve and Chung together. She laughed nervously. "Um... did we interrupt something?"

"No." Eve replied before Chung could. She saw the orange ball in Aisha's hand.

The purplette noticed the gaze. "We were looking for ours but I found this one instead. Don't know whose it is though."

"That's ours Grape." Elsword deadpanned. "Give it back."

Aisha only now realized the redhead's presence and her face immediately twisted in loathing. "Learn some manners _and then_ I'll give it back."

Elsword scoffed. "Like I'll ever be nice to you."

"The feeling's mutual, jerk."

"Girls..." Lime said with a weary smile. "We have to go back to training remember? Just give the ball back and... wait... how would you two like to help?"

"What?!" Aisha exclaimed. "Lime, you can't -"

"Sure." Elsword responded before Aisha could finish. A chance to see the Grape flounder with soccer? He's not missing this. He wants to be there to laugh in her face.

The blonde raised a brow at him but before he could voice his opposition, Lime already told them to follow her.

...

"Just act as the goalie and try to block every ball that Aisha sends you." Lime instructed the redhead before going to Eve and Chung to tell them what they'll be doing.

"Don't fall." Elsword taunted as Aisha stood behind the soccer ball. She glared back and out of anger, she accidentally kicked the grass centimeters away from the actual ball and slipped.

"ACK!"

"Nice one, what do you call that? Kick and slip? The ball isn't even moving and you still miss!" Elsword couldn't hold back his mirth, already enjoying this. If only he had some popcorn, then he'll be set in enjoying Aisha's blunders.

The purplette sat up and massaged her back while flushed with embarrassment. "S-SHUT UP!"

The redhead paused for a moment, finding the flustered purplette amusing. "I'll shut up if you ever get the ball past me."

That seemed to have made her even more determined as she got up. This time, she took aim, though the contact was still sloppy. The soccer ball simply rolled in Elsword's direction and he stopped it with his foot with relative ease.

He raised a brow. "... Is that really it? Man, you have no strength at all!"

Aisha boiled, just like he predicted. 'YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"Bring it!'

This went on for the rest of training. Aisha kicking, and failing to send it into the goal while Elsword mocked her.

* * *

"Eve's going to be replacing the goalie so she'll need to learn to be extra careful." Lime instructed the two. "Chung right? I want you to kick the ball to the goal and maybe throw in a few trick moves as well. Eve have to predict which direction the ball will go. I'm going to check up on my team and then come back, kay? Thanks!"

"Wait -" Chung tried to stop Lime but she was long gone. He sighed and looked at Eve. "Can you even handle the goalie position? You look... flimsy."

"Lime asked me to be one, I have no complaints." The silverette turned, making her way to her position.

Somehow, Chung got irritated by her words. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

...

After the seventh attempt to try to even get in contact with the ball, Eve slipped and scraped her knee. She winced but didn't say anything. She looked up to see the blonde impatiently waiting for her to get up, oblivious to her blunder.

"What's taking so long?" He hollered.

"Nothing." The silverette ignored her scrape knee and stood back up while pulling her shorts down a bit to hide the small injury. "Please continue."

Chung looked at her queerly but he was impressed by the Eve's determination. Stop musing, he told himself before he kicked the ball, feigning left but actually aimed right.

...

Ophelia opened the the door to the sleek black car while Oberon bowed to Chung.

Soccer practice was over and they could all go home. Most of the group walked home but the blonde knew that Eve had always been picked up by her servants.

He remembered how his parents had made him go to school with Eve on the first day of high school, when they finally went to the same school. He recalled ignoring her presence by playing a game on his phone.

"I appreciate your assistance today." Eve said.

"Yeah, don't think I'll help you again." Chung muttered idly and walked away.

The silverette casted one last look at him before entering her ride home. Her maid, Ophelia sat next to her and immediately noticed the scraped knee.

"Young Mistress, did you hurt yourself?" She asked in worry.

"What?!" Oberon exclaimed, looking over to the back seat. "Mistress, are you okay?! Where did you hurt yourself?!"

Ophelia looked for the first aid kit but made a sharp comment at Oberon. "Keep your eyes on the road. We don't want the Mistress to get into an accident now do we?"

"N-no..." The butler sweatdropped and turned his attention back to the road.

"Show me your knee," Ophelia turned to Eve. "We'll have to disinfect it before something happens."

The silverette merely nodded and pulled up her shorts.

"Mistress, you have to be careful next time," The maid scolded. "What if it's something worst and Oberon or I will not be there to help?"

"..." Eve looked down, poker face wavering but still remained on her face. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"The Young Master..." Oberon started. "he didn't notice did he?"

"It is enough that he actually helped me." Eve responded in monotone. "This is something of no importance to be worrying anyone about."

"This 'something of no importance'," Opehlia gestured. "will get swollen if not treated and it will take a turn for the worst."

Eve murmured an apology again, which made both servants sigh.

"Mistress, if you have anything on your mind, you could always talk to us." Oberon offered. "We're here to listen. Besides, it's our job to take care of you."

The maid gave the butler's back a glare. "You make it sound like we're forced to do it."

"W-what?!" Oberon looked back and accidentally made the car jinxed right.

"Idiot! Keep an eye on the road!" Opehlia exclaimed, holding the silverette steady when that happened. "Are you okay Mistress?"

Eve nodded and then reassured her with a small smile when she didn't believe it.

There were so many things she wanted to say and express, but she couldn't. It would be good to have someone that she could confide in but... she never seemed to find the right person for it. Her friends were there, she knew that, and so were Ophelia and Oberon. But she felt that they weren't the right ones. She felt as though there were limits to what she could tell them.

"Mistress." Ophelia derailed Eve's train of thoughts. "Master told us to inform you that he and the Head of the Seiker family has decided."

...

Chung found himself staring at a blank career worksheet. "Why do they have to do this right now?"

"To make sure we actually have something planned in the future." Aisha explained as she sat back down after passing the sheet to everyone.

"What's the point?" Elsword asked, leaning back on his chair. "We're still years from graduating. And by then, our plan will probably change."

"Oh that's a shocker." Aisha retorted. "You're actually prudent."

"Thanks, but unlike someone here, I actually relax and take time to enjoy life." The redhead replied back.

Aisha twitched an eye. "Oh I'll relax after you're out of the picture!"

"Ouch," Elsword feign hurt. "Shouldn't you be honor to even sit next to one of the handsome guys in school?"

"Quit dreaming, you're nothing but an arrogant flirt."

"You two!" Ms. Stella hollered when she heard an argument starting. "Detention! If I hear you again, that'll be extended to the entire week!"

"What -"

"Clean duty starting today!"

"But -"

"Do you _want_ a month?!"

"N-no..." That got both of them to shut up immediately, realizing Ms. Stella just gave them a whole week's worth of cleanup duty after school. Though... they did continue arguing in whispers.

The homeroom teacher turned her gaze to the whole class. "I want this sheet to be complete and turned in by the end of next week, got it?"

"Hai..." answered the class in a dull tone.

Chung sighed and decided to tone out the banter behind him and looked around. Some students were filling the sheet out already while others looked trouble.

What he noticed was a certain silverette staring down at her paper with a hesitant gaze. He found that a little strange, he thought that she would be one of those people who already knew what she would be doing in the future.

 _Shouldn't she be following whatever her father have planned for her?_ Chung derided mentally. He shook off the thought and back to his own empty sheet. He didn't know how long his mind was concentrated on it but by the time he snapped out, it was lunch.

"Dude, you been spaced out for hours." Elsword commented after he had brought Chung back from his inner thoughts. "Just put something random in it, it's not like they'll care that much. We're only second years."

The blonde sighed again. "Like what?"

"You play basketball, why not put a professional basketball player?" Raven suggested. "And nice one Els. Almost getting yourself in a whole month's worth of trouble."

"Yeah yeah." The redhead mumbled back.

Chung chuckled at his indignant look. "I only play basketball because it gets my mine off of things. I'm not that into it though..."

Raven shrugged. "You got until the end of next week to figure it out. Game today right? Good luck."

"We'll be watching you screw up in the last minute." The redhead smirked.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "... I can feel the support already."

* * *

"So... do you girls have anything to do this weekend?" Rena sprung the question up. "If not, we can go to this shop that just opened recently."

"I got nothing planned." was Aisha's answer.

"I'm free." Ara replied.

"I am to go on this thing called a date." Eve said in monotone

The three girls girls froze and looked at the silverette incredulously.

Rena laughed awkwardly. "I must be hearing things... I thought I heard our little Eve said that she's going on a date."

Eve looked up. "I am."

More awkward silence.

"Right..." Rena smiled but she couldn't take it a few seconds later and burst. "WHAT?!"

"You have hear me once. I do not think it is necessary to repeat it once more." Eve remarked.

"B-but... y-you just said you're going on a date!" Ara sputtered.

"... With who?" Aisha decided to ask, though she had a clear idea of whom.

"Chung."

"And why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Rena exclaimed.

"I was only informed of this yesterday. Was this not early enough?" Eve asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

The blonde promptly took out her phone and place it in front of Eve's face. "You could've of told us through the phone! That's what what we exchanged our numbers for! To tell each other news!"

"Very well then." The silverette took her out and made a call. Rena blinked when she received a text message from Eve.

 **[I am to go on a date with Chung this weekend.]**

It seemed that the other two got it two and all three facepalmed.

"A little late for that." Rena remarked, sitting back down. "Geez Eve, you need to tell us these things beforehand, not the day before."

"... Sorry?" It came out as certainly since the silverette wasn't really sure if Rena was really upset by this or not.

The blonde shook her head and smiled rightly. "Well, you're too cute to stay made at so I'll forgive you~ But next time, tell us if something happens. We help each other that way."

Eve merely nodded.

"Are you excited."

"Not sure."

"Wait, there's a basketball game today." Rena informed. "Are you going to go cheer for Chung?"

"I highly doubt it would have any effect." The silverette replied.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, right Ara, Aisha?"

"... I have clean up duty." The purplette pointed out miserably while the ebony-haired girl nodded, then comforted Aisha with a pat.

"Right... just come right after you're finish!"

"Easier said than done."

"It's just the classroom right?" Ara asked. "It won't take that long."

"... It's the hallway of the our floor. Do you know how long and wide that is?"

The ebony girl sweatdropped. "Ah... forget I ask."

* * *

After school

"... Shouldn't you be at cleanup duty?" Chung asked when he saw Elsword.

Raven sighed, shaking his head. "That's exactly what I asked him earlier."

"Grape said that she could handle it," Elsword said casually. "She was considerate enough to let me come watch your game. Y'know, since she knew we're friends."

"Right..."

* * *

"Tch." Aisha shoved the mop into the bucket with the dirty water, her mind devising up thousands of murder plans. "That jerk! He didn't even show up!"

She looked at what seemed to be an endless hallways and sighed. "This is going to take a while..."

* * *

"Oh, Raven!" Rena called out when she saw the boy talked to Chung. "... And Elsword? What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't watch my friend's game?"

"No... but -"

"Game's going to start." Ara announced to the group. "We should get a seat."

Chung and Eve exchanged a long hard glance at each other.

"Hey, were you having trouble with filing out the career sheet?" Chung asked suddenly - not that he cared much but he was curious.

The silverette blinked before answering. "... It's blank." That was all she said as she turned to follow her friends, but stopped to looked back at the blonde. She allowed a small - minuscule - curve of her lips. "Good luck in your game."

It was the blonde's turn to blink. "... Thanks?" _What was that? That looked... almost like a smile..._

Chung shook his head, mumbling to himself. "Can't be. She's as close to a robot as any human could get."

For some reason that game, the blonde had a urge to do his best.

* * *

During the duration of the game, Elsword's mind couldn't help but wander off to the purplette that he had left his share of the work with. Now that he thought about it, that hallway would take hours to finish...

His thoughts traveled back to the day he spotted the girl carrying the books but fell. He could clearly imagine something similar happening with the slippery floor. For some reason, he could peg Aisha as being clumsy.

Guilt was starting to plague him.

"Where are you going?" Rena asked.

"Huh?" The redhead only know realized that he was standing from the bleachers. 'Oh... err... I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back."

Raven smirked knowingly while Elsword turned and exit the gym. For as long as he had known Elsword, he knew the redhead didn't like feeling guilty for anything and leaving a girl to do all the work was definitely one of them.

Elsword found himself walking faster and faster through the hallway, though he paused when he heard complaints from one of the rooms. He looked up, seeing it labeled as the Student Council.

It was never his hobby to eavesdrop but since the door was slightly ajar, Elsword could hear what the members in there was talking about. By the sound of it, there was at least three occupying said room.

"I can't believe they're making do paper work!" Whined Council member number 1. "I mean, I just did my nails!"

"Don't sweat it Daisy, just let someone else do it for you." commented Council member number 2. "You know the boys will do anything if it's for you."

"But, like, aren't they a little incompetent, Liz?" asked Council member number 3. "Like, last time you tied to give a few papers to a guy, they, like, lost it the next day when you asked for it back."

There was a huff and then a hum. "I know! We can always tell _them_ to do it!"

"Ooo! Good idea!" clapped the voice that Elsword register as number 2. "I bet they're eager to do something since they got practically nothing to do!"

Okay, deciding not to eavesdrop anymore on this scheme that the unreliable Student Council were discussing, Elsword headed for the stairs that led him up to the second floor. He was not going to be found overhearing what they talk about, although... that would be great black-mailing material - if he was ever interest in doing those sort of thing.

Just as he was about to round a corner, he heard something similar to that of laughter.

"Really? That's funny!"

Confused, he turned a corner, only to see Aisha giggling at what someone had told him. That's a first. He didn't think there was ever a time he had heard her laugh before. It was... refreshing.

... He did not just think that.

He decided to push that aside and looked to the culprit who made her laugh. He recognized the person standing next to her, holding a mop with a bucket by his side. It was Lowe Mashiro in his class. They talk occasionally when their topics of interest were brought up but that was that.

Furrowing his brows, he felt... strange. There was something he couldn't quite pinpoint but he knew that he was taking a disliking of Lowe. Though he was helping him, by keeping Aisha company and all.

With that in mind, he decided to leave, but the froze in his tracks. "Wait of minute... if Aisha tattle-tailed this to Rena, then I'm doom tomorrow!"

With that _new_ thought in mind, he spun around and found the janitor's closet to get a mop. Then headed to where Aisha was talking to Lowe. He rather not suffer to the blonde's judgement the next day if she found out he had push his share of responsibility onto one of her best friends.

When Aisha saw the redhead, she was not in the least bit pleased.

"Oh, 'sup Elsword!" Lowe greeted, to which said boy grumbled a reply back.

"So you finally decided to show up." Aisha growled indignantly. "Where were you for the past hour?"

"Places." Elsword answered placidly back as he dumped the mop into her bucket, prompting the water to splash out and intentionally at the purplette.

Aisha yelped in surprise as water splashed at her skirt. "Watch it!"

"What?" The redhead said innocently. If he was going to be spending the next few days after school wit this girl, he might as well make it more enjoyable. "At least I'm going to do work unlike you, who just stood there and talk with Lowe."

"That's not -" Lowe tried to defend but Aisha cut him off with her own riposte.

"Oho, being a little arrogant are we? Lowe was just nice enough to offer help when I was doing this by myself half an hour ago!"

That may have made Elsword guilty if he wasn't feeling it right now. "If I was being arrogant, then I would have just left you do all the work and wen to see Chung's game since this was all your fault to begin with."

... Yeah, that was _exactly_ what he was doing awhile ago. "Now I'm going to miss his game, how do you think you'll feel for not being there to support a friend who was doing his best in a competition?"

Aisha opened her mouth to retort but found none in reply. Somehow, he pushed the guilt onto her.

She downcast her gaze as she gripped onto the handle of the mop.

"... I think you over did it _just_ a bit." Lowe commented in a low whisper that only allow Elsword to hear.

 _I did?_ Elsword mused.

"... Sorry."

He frowned. Normally, he would be smug at Aisha having to apologize to him but this situation didn't settle well with his stomach. "Well, yeah... maybe it wasn't all your fault."

He couldn't believe he said that.

Elsword silently mopped as Lowe tried to cheer the purplette up. The worst part - was it the worst part? - it actually worked when the corners of her mouth twitched up again.

Irritated for some reason, Elsword dumped the mop in the bucket next to Lowe, using enough force to send water flying just as he did earlier.

"Hey!"

"Oops." The redhead said not-so-sorrily back. "My bad."

Lowe gave him a challenging look. "It's as if you're asking for it."

Elsword chuckled under his breath. "Water fight? Please, don't you think we're a bit too old fo - HEY!"

His classmate smirked as his mop was raised towards the redhead as he had shook water towards him earlier. "You're never too old for this kind of thing."

"... you're on." The redhead accepted the challenge.

Aisha sighed as she was the only one who was actually doing work while the two boys had their fun. "I'm surrounded by kids."

"Psh, you can pass well for a kid as well," Elsword retort as he fought mop with mop. "You're like what 4"8?"

"... Just so you know, I'm 4"9!" Aisha retorted.

"The hell?" The redhead gave her an incredulous look. He was just kidding about the height but he didn't know he wasn't that far off the mark. "That's only an inch off! Man you're short!"

"You little..."

"You're getting distracted!" Lowe laughed as he pushed Elsword back, which made him bump into Aisha, which let her to kick the bucket and spill the water all over the place, which in turn cause her to slip and fall on her haunches and getting her clothes wet.

"OW!"

Elsword was too busy laughing at her misfortunes to even her the purplette out.

"Ugh..." Aisha opened her eyes, seeing how things were blurry. She realized that her glasses slipped off and she needed to find it if she was going to see clearly. All the while, she could hear the annoying brat laughing. "Ha. Ha. Laugh it up. We'll see if you can keep laughing when I'm through with you."

She was helpless looking for her glasses when her saw something blurry held in front of her. "Looking for these?"

Aisha smiled gratefully as she took her specks and putting them back on. "Thanks Lowe. At least you're reliable, unlike some _people_."

She glared at the redhead, who was whistling innocently as he mopped the floor.

"Okay," The purplette decided. "No more games. We need to finish this place up if I want to go home and change. You can leave if you want Lowe, you offered your hep when you didn't have to."

Said boy grinned. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I don't do that, now would I?"

Elsword scoffed. "Since when were you a gentleman?"

"A better one than you." Aisha retorted, picking up the mop and fasten her work. "Now less talking and more working Cherry!"

"I'll work faster when you stop calling me that Grape."

"I'll stop when you stop calling me Grape!"

And round and round in circles they bickered while the trio worked.

* * *

Rena was confused. Elsword had disappeared for most of the game and only came back dripping wet with water.

"What happened with you?" Ara decided to speak for the group.

"There was something wrong with the facet and it sprayed water all over me."

"You look like you have more of a work out than Chung over there." Raven commented motioned to the almost finished game. The competing blonde looked exasperated with sweat flooding from his forehead as he ran across the court with the few seconds he had left.

He stopped a foot before the three-point line when he knew he wouldn't have time to get any closer.

Elsword noticed the slight jerk of his cerulean eyes towards the group. It was as if he had decided on something and making a gamble on it. He then used every ounce of energy he had left in throwing the basketball from there. They were a point behind and if this shot went in, Velder High would win.

Time slowed as the ball was in the mid air when the seconds ticked to zero. Everyone watched with bated breath as the basketball arched in its flight path.

It hit the rim, tilting in and out, as if deciding which way it would go.

It decided on out.

The group watched as the ball bounced to the ground throughout the silent gym despite the other team cheering for their close victory. Their attention was directed to the blonde boy who was breathing heavily, his bangs hiding his eyes as he stared down at his trembling hands.

...

They really didn't know what to say when trying to comfort the blonde. Things like "you tried your best" and "there's always next time" sounded too hollow. But they said in anyways, since they didn't know what else. It wasn't that important of a game but to Chung, it seemed so.

Each of them left one by one, off in the direction of their homes, until all there was left was Eve and Chung.

There was a tense silence between them that neither seemed to want to break.

It was the silverette who decided to take the initiative. "Sorry. It was my fault, wasn't it."

It took a while for Chung to reply but he sighed and sat on the small flight of stairs outside of the school building. "... Yep."

"That shot... why did you look in my general direction?" Eve ventured.

"You saw?" The blonde casted an upward glance at the standing girl, who nodded. His gaze returned back to the school path leading from the gates to where they were. "I'm surprised you even notice."

"I am not too intrigue in sports but it was an exciting game to observe."

Chung hummed in disinterest. "Is that so."

Before the conversation deepened, her ride came honking in front of the school. She bid Chung a goodbye before leaving.

The blonde watched her go before pushing himself up and walk down the stairs. "Stupid of me to let that shot decide."

Just like the ball tilting which way it should go, he was tilting in which direction he should go.

* * *

 **Okay, hope you liked the chapter and see ya in... who knows when I'll have free time again.**


	6. Of Stalking, Spaghetti, and Meatballs

**Hey Elpeeps! Dropping in with an update (Finally found some time to write lol)**

 **I dont think I'm constant with this one since I write been writing this one in between breaks because of my schedule. So one day, I'm thinking this, then another, its another thing so if it's inconsistent (Both in plot and the tenses), sorry ^^'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Ara really didn't want to do this. Her conscience was screaming against what she is going to do at this very moment. This was like invading someone's privacy, and she didn't want nothing to do with what Rena have just dragged her and Aisha into doing.

"Are you sure about this...?" She asked doubtfully. The trio were hiding behind a hedge while Rena peek to the side to get a good view of what is behind the hedge. "I don't want them to find out that we're stalking them. Especially on their date."

Aisha nodded in response, seemingly against the idea too and even protested against it at first, but Rena had literally barged into their living quarters to drag the two reluctant girls out.

The blonde waved it off. "Think of this as a weekend hangout."

"... Stalking our friend's date?" Ara asked in disbelief.

"Well, you didn't have anything else to do, did you?" Rena asked pointedly, to which the purplette and the elbony-haired girl couldn't give a proper answer. "Oh hey! There's Chung. Wait... where's Eve?"

"Uh... fashionably late?" Aisha said as if it was obvious.

"Eve is never late to anything." Ara provided matter-of-factly. "I don't even know how she shows up exactly on time and finishes exactly on time. It's kind of... scary."

She remember the time when Eve helped her buy a few things for her project and they were in a rush since she had to get back by six. She had shown up at the mall right on the dot and then pulled her through different stores, explaining this and that as though she was talking her time. After they got everything, Eve accompanied her home and Ara realized that they got back exactly on the dot. Again.

It happened time and time again whenever they would meet, either for school or just hangout. The silverette have a track record of never being late nor is she ever _early_.

"I get what you mean." Aisha nodded once more. "How she does it is beyond me. It's like she have some kind of internal timer built in her or something."

"I can't tell if Chung actually put effort in his outfit." Rena interrupted the conversation to drop in a different subject, but related to the general one. "They look... too casual, as if he was lazy. But they match in a sense."

It was Ara and Aisha to peek in turn and silently agreed. The blonde looks as thought he tried, yet it seemed as though he didn't. That was strange.

Chung wears a sleeveless white hoodie with a bright blue shirt underneath that matched his eyes, navy blue jeans, and beige white sneakers with blue outlines and side stripes. He looks as though he didn't have a care in the world, slouching against a tree and playing a game on his phone.

"By the way..." Aisha started. "How did you know this is their meeting place?"

Rena smirked mysteriously. "I have my ways."

That sounded a little too unsettling for Ara and Aisha's taste. But they knew what Rena's real intention in following the two is. She was worried - despite masking it pretty well - that things might go south and unnecessary things might be said.

* * *

 _"And don't you even think about going to the movies."_

Chung clicks his tongue. He hated when his father could read what he was going to do. Going to the movies meant less time spend talking and more time sitting in a room filled with other people and watching a movie. Though it did had its quirks as being one of the recommended things to do on a date, it also meant that it was less of a bonding time. The room would be dark minus the movie on the screen, they have to be quiet and still, unless it's those horror films.

He rather be sitting and watching moving pictures or falling asleep watching them than anything else.

"Apologizes, did you wait long?"

Chung snap out of his thoughts, turning to the silverette who is now in front of him.

"Yeah," The blonde answered dismissively - and bluntly. "Ten minutes. You're..." He looked at his phone, blinking when he saw that it just struck 12. "... on the dot."

Eve tilt her head, as if confused, then looked to where she was standing, and back to Chung. "I am not standing on any dot."

The blonde sighed and push himself from the tree he was leaning on. "It's an idiom Eve. An Idiom. You should learn more about them."

Whether Eve is unnerved by that harsh comment, she didn't show. Nothing but a emotionless amber orbs.

Chung decided to break his gaze with hers in favor of looking over what she was wearing - lest he want to find himself trapped in that hollow gaze. A white halter top that seemed to be held up at the straps that tied into a ribbon around her neck, sleeves were detached from it, only showing the bare of her shoulders. The black skirt complimented the white top while her toes were visible through the beige heels that was strapped up to her ankle. Lastly, there is the flower hairband that is always on her head, as if to keep the tresses in place.

He blinked. That was a change. He was actually used to seeing her in preppy school clothes. He do have doubts that she picked the clothes herself though - probably the work of her maid. Ophelia if he remember correctly.

Eve tilted her head again. "Is there something the matter?"

"... Nothing." Chung mumbled, turning around. "Let's go."

The silverette watched him walk away without even looking back to see if she was following or not. Without a word, she followed. Chung always keeping a step ahead and Eve never noticing anything wrong with that.

* * *

"Wow... I could feel the ice all the way from here." Rena shivered before straightening up. "C'mon girls, let's follow!"

"B-but Rena..." Aisha whined slightly but chases after the blonde nonetheless. "I'm still not too sure about this!"

Ara was going to follow when something else caught her eyes. She hadn't been paying much attention before but now that she looked closer, there was a piece of paper glued inside the cafe window that she was in front of.

"Hiring." She mumbled as she read what the job required and what the requirements were. Thinking back on it now, she does need a job... her family wasn't the most well-off ones since it was only her and her brother. Aren is currently in college in another city - which meant Ara living on her own - and trying his best support both himself and Ara at the same time. The younger didn't want to be too much of a burden so... maybe it was about high time she learn how to support herself.

"Ara!" Rena hollered from the distance, derailing Ara's contemplation. "Hurry!"

"C-coming!" The raven haired girl pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind for later musing. For now, she have to catch up to a hyperactive Rena.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Chung asked abruptly. They have been silently walking down the street for ten minutes with no destination in mind.

"... Wherever suits your taste." Eve replied in monotone.

The blonde sighed in exasperation. "I'm asking for _your_ opinion, not for you to accept whatever I decide on."

"..."

Chung looked over his shoulders with irritation, pausing in his steps. "So again, where would _you_ like to go?"

Eve pursed her lips, seemingly hesitant to answer for the first time. Another rare sight, Chung noted. "The... the Central Velder Plaza shopping district."

"Did you just stuttered?" The blonde raised a brow in question. He found this rather amusing, and interesting.

"... I did not." She said in denial, her poker face supporting her answer.

Chung decided to play along. "Okay. Shopping district it is. But don't expect me to carry all of the things you might buy."

Eve nodded and follow him as they were once again on the move. Eve had been taken off guard when Chung had stated specifically that he wanted her opinion - rather irately if she bothered to notice - and she wasn't prepared to give an answer. She just went with what came to the top of her head.

She was still baffled as to what this 'date' was and even more so when she looked up the definition. There was nothing social or romantic about this aspect and doubted that there ever will be. Her father had told her to her 'closer' to Chung but she didn't understand that either.

... maybe she should really learn more about idioms and the likes since people use them in everyday life.

"We're here."

She barely stopped herself from bumping into Chung after being pulled out of her thoughts. Both of them look at to the array of stores lining up on either side of the street. The sign that clearly stated that it was the Central Velder Plaza shopping district right at the entrance arch.

"Now what?" Chung queried, sticking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He was going to let Eve choose.

The silverette frowned. She didn't like this. She had no prior plan for this, and her father didn't give any other instructions than to to get 'closer' with Chung. What does that even mean?

She felt like she had just been kicked out of her comfort zone, into something foreign with danger lurking just around the corner. Better yet, it was just like that career sheet, she simply couldn't decided on her own. She already knew her future but... her hand didn't seem to want to move that darn pencil so it ended up being blank. And still is.

All of a sudden, everything felt... distant and dark. She was alone in a strange empty space and there was nothing familiar as far as she could see. A voice kept on repeating in her mind, causing her to hyperventilate slightly.

 _Choices._

 _Choices._

 _Choices._

She ca -

"Eve!"

Before the heiress could initiate a panic attack, Chung snapped her out of it, looking... was that concern?

The amber-eyed girl didn't trust herself to speak - lest she wanted to be a stuttering mess - so she merely looked at the blonde, as composed as she could remake herself.

Chung sighed, running a hand through his hair. "For the record, I didn't peg you to make so many different faces within the spam of ten seconds."

"... What faces." Eve narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. It was not a question but a flat demand, though she tried to be polite as well. Had she subconsciously been expressing too much?

The blonde merely raised a brow at another uncharacteristic change in his supposed 'fiancee'. "Well..." He purposely started slowly, noting the slight twitch of an eye which marked Eve as being mildly impatient with him. "At first, you just frown. Then you were frustrated and then for some reason, that immediately switched to what I perceived as anger. Then -"

"Let's cease this pointless conversation." Eve interrupted, contradicting her earlier demand because she didn't want to know whether he saw her starting to panic or not. She didn't even think that he would be watching her.

"That way." She suddenly pointed in a direction, which happened to be a colorful... flamboyant shop. Lots of pink. And posters of unrealistic humans. To anyone else, the shop would seem like a paradise, but for Eve? It was worst choice she could make. What the heck is this NekoNeko's One-Stop Anime shop? What is a anime shop in general?

Chung blinked, somewhat dumbfounded but overall, amused. "Since when were you ever interested in that?"

"..." Instead of giving an answer, Eve just impulsively took the blonde by the hand and dragged him in the shop's general direction.

 _What has gotten into me?_ Was the only thing she had on her mind.

Too surprise to react by the sudden action, Chung let Eve drag him along. He merely looked at their intertwined hand, then to the back of a - probably - flustered Eve, and chuckle softly to himself.

Maybe there's more to the robotic heiress than he originally thought.

* * *

"Aw..." Rena cooed while hiding behind a street lamp. "I think the ice just broke."

"... Eve's going into an anime shop." Aisha noted but not believing it. "I think she just lost a screw."

Ara giggled. "Maybe she's just nervous."

The purplette turned to her friend, raising a brow. "Eve. All-around genius with a natural poker face. Pride herself in what ever decision she makes. Nervous."

"... Point taken." Ara returned sheepishly.

"You know... stalking is not a good hobby." A sudden voice pointed out behind the three girls, causing them to yelp and jump a foot in the air. They turned around, meeting Raven's amused look.

Rena was the first to recover, and she pouted to his remark. "We weren't going to follow them all day. Though a few pictures of those rarely shown expressions that Eve displayed would be priceless... hm..." Her eyes danced with a new found energy. "Hey Aisha, Ara! Wanna -"

"No." Ara and Aisha returned the unanswered question flatly, already knowing what their blonde friend wanted.

Rena pouted again while Raven chuckles. "You have understanding friends."

The blonde sighed, but then perks up once more. Her mischievous eyes landing on Raven, who unconsciously took a step back, which made Rena take a step forward.

"Oh Raven~"

Said boy gulped, not liking her tone. "W-what?"

Rena grinned brightly, latching onto his arm. "Since Eve's busy, you're going to be her replacement in our hangout~!"

"... What?" Raven, Ara, and Aisha spoke in unison.

Without answering their confusion, she promptly dragged the raven-haired boy down the street.

"Wait -!"

"C'mon girls! We're going to that newly opened cafe!"

Aisha and Ara exchanged looks, then shrugged. Well, Raven's personality is close enough to Eve so why bother arguing with their eccentric friend's decision? They merely followed a happy-go-lucky Rena and a protesting Raven.

... Okay, maybe not so much like Eve, but he was the closest out of everyone they knew.

* * *

Chung knew they would somehow end up in a book shop. Well... the beginning threw him off since Eve adamantly wanted to enter that anime franchise shop - Anime Stop - for reason that he will never know.

He had caught the silverette staring a pair of black and white rabbits plushies for the longest time ever. If he hadn't faked a cough, Eve wouldn't even have noticed him - probably. He didn't get past the poker face that she gave him.

They stopped by a few more stores, including a clothing outlet, toy store, bakery, and more. All in silence.

Chung walked up and down the shelves of the book store they were currently in - Novelty. He wasn't sure if he was interested in anything that the store offered but a few did perked his interest - though not enough that he would read them.

He thought he would find Eve in the business section, but he stopped when he made a turn into the engineering section, seeing Eve engrossed in a book on mechanics.

"Didn't know you're interested in those things." He commented, causing Eve to cast a glance his way.

She close the book and turned away. "It is related to business of my father's company. I must have knowledge of them if I am to inherit Nasod Inc."

"Oh." He said flatly.

"Don't you have your own plans?" He ended up muttering. If Eve had heard it, she didn't show. Instead, there was a tense silence between them.

It lasted for several minutes before Eve broke it. "I think we should end this." She declared, pushing the book she was holding back into it's place. If Hung had pay more attention, he would have seen the hesitance in her action.

"This is merely a waste of our time."

Chung rolled his eyes in irritation. "Best suggestion you made so far, this whole thing has been nothing but a waste of time."

That struck a nerve as Eve shadowed her eyes with her bangs, hands balled into fists. "It wasn't my choice to begin with." She muttered before turning around and regally striding out of the store, not before informing Chung that he needn't accompany her.

Chung merely blinked, but then frowned at the spot Eve was standing at. He found himself asking, "Then why did you follow it?"

* * *

After calling Oberon to pick her up, Eve head out of the shopping district. She didn't like what was happening, and she didn't understand why. Why he got to her. Why did he have to ask those questions. Why did she started to voice her own thoughts? And most importantly, why did her emotion start to pour out without her noticing. She had been so careful before.

She shook her head, ridding of those questions. She have to maintain that pillar that she had built. She had told herself hat she would become the pillar that would hold everything in place, support everything when things start to crumble down.

Images of her father's desolated state in front of a grave flashed through her mind.

Her small fists - ones that she hadn't released as she left Chung in the bookstore -tightened even more. She never want to seen her father in that position ever again. She would do anything that would bring a smile to his face, even if she has to throw away her own dreams of the future. As long as she wasn't the useless child that she was before, she would obey every command that was told of her.

After all, for once, she wanted to be someone's pillar of support when everything caved down on them. She didn't want to stand and do nothing but watch as someone crumbles in despair like she had done years ago.

For once, an emotion flickered through those hollow amber eyes. The emotions of pain and bitter sadness. And there was no one there to ease them of her. No one but herself.

"Miss Eve?"

Oberon had arrived while Eve had been standing by the curb. She closed her eyes, thereby closing her own heart, and when she opened them again, the hollow gaze return.

"I apologize for the abrupt call," She said in monotone. "This date ended earlier than scheduled."

Oberon nodded while opening the door for his mistress to get into the car. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She paused for a moment, looking back to the shopping district with confusion. Did she? Despite the tension and the those shield-breaking questions, she had, for once, been able to take her mind off of her duties.

"... I do not know." was her answer before she got in.

* * *

Upon entering Yggdrasil, the new cafe as per mentioned by Rena, they were greeted by the fresh scent of coffee and caramel. Being newly opened, there are plenty of customers coming in to try the place out and so, it was pretty crowded.

"C'mon!" Rena pulled on her three friends once more. "Let's go find a table!"

"If there is one." Aisha mumbled as she followed begrudgingly.

"Maybe we should have came on a weekday..." Ara added, seeing all of the tables filled and the excited chatters in the air.

"Nonsense," Rena countered. "it's better if it's lively because you'll fall into that mood too!"

"... I'm not feeling it." Raven supplied. He's been around a chirpy Rena for a good year and he still wasn't feeling any livelier that he currently is.

"Oh shush," Rena pouted scolded playfully as her eye landed on an empty table across the room. "Over there! And what's with you three today?"

"Well... I was forced to come when I have other things to do..." Raven trailed off. It wasn't as if the other things he was going to do was of any importance. Heck, he just wanted to kill time but he just wanted to prove a point. On what, he had no idea. He just felt the need to.

They sat down at the table on the corner and debated on what they'll get.

"Tell me what you girls want, I'll go order." Raven offered, standing up.

Rena smiled at him. "Aw, you're so considerate Raven, thanks!"

They told Raven what they wanted and the teen left to wait in line at the counter. That left the three girls to their own devices.

"So..." Ara started, leaned against the checker-clothed table with her elbows. "Is there something going on between you and Raven, Rena?"

"Huh?" The blonde blinked in confusion, then tilt her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Ara started, tapping a finger against her chin as she tried to arrange her question. She then cast a mischievous grin in Rena's direction. "You already told me the story of how you two met but you two seem..."

"Too close to be just friends." Aisha finished, to which Ara nodded gratefully to.

Rena merely smile at them. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just good friends."

"How do you keep on being good friends when you spent most of your time with us?" Aisha inquired, raising a brow.

The blonde shrugged. "We just do." She then smirked, leaning towards Aisha. "Just like you and Elsword."

Aisha almost fell out of her chair at the redirection. Tints of red never reached her face, instead, she was seething with anger. She elevated herself out of her seat to retort."What?! Just for your information, I -"

"Did I miss something?" Raven interrupted, coming back. He sat back down to the seat he taken next to Rena.

"Just girl talk." Rena giggled.

Aisha sat back down and huffed indignantly with her arms folded. "Rena, you're blind."

Said person hummed in thought. "Am I now..."

Raven looked between the two, then silently asked Ara, who sat diagonally across from him. She only shrugged with an exasperated smile before turning towards the person who sat next to her.

"What do you have against Elsword anyways?"

The purplette gave her a look. "You want a list?"

"Hoe?" Rena smirked, leaning against the able with her chin resting on the back of her weaved hands. "You made a list all about our dearest classmate?"

Aisha glared at the blonde once again. "Yes. It's a list of reasons why I should pulverize that little no good..." She trailed off, making menacing gestures with her hands while muttering colorful words that would describe a certain redhead.

Rena giggled. "I think Aisha has a crush~"

Raven raised a brow and looked over to Aisha, who seems to be planning a certain someone's murder now with a dark aura enveloping her. Right. A crush. More like an urge to crush his friend until he is nothing but grind meat that is used to make meatballs. Add the spaghetti and pour some of his blood all over it as a substitute for tomato sauce and you'll have spaghetti and Elsword meatballs.

The very image of that seem enough for Raven to never crave for spaghetti and meatballs ever again.

"Sorry for the wait, here's your..."

The waiter blinked.

The group of three blinked - Aisha was still in her own little world filled with murderous intentions.

No one said a thing for a few minutes as silence reign in on them despite the chattering background and Aisha's muttering.

The waiter was the first to recover when he caught on some of the few things that a certain purple haired girl is mumbling about. He placed the drinks and dishes down, then he leaned against the table with on hand as he bent over to level with Aisha, who still haven't noticed him.

"Mash that stupid Cherry... make meatballs... use his blood as..."

Raven is now a professional mind reader.

"You really shouldn't say your murder plan in public." The waiter remarked nonchalantly, though he looked amused. "Especially when your target is right in front of you."

It was then that Aisha finally stopped and looked up. The first thing she noted was the space between their faces. It was too close for comfort. This idiot Cherry dare to enter her personal space! Of all the - wait...

"AIIEEE!" Aisha yelp in shock. She bolted out of her seat and knocked her chair down, creating a loud bang which silence the entire cafe. Odd looks were cast in Aisha's direction but if she noticed, she didn't care.

"W-what are you doing here?!" She pointed accusingly at the red haired waiter.

Elsword rolled his eyes and gesture a wave with his hand to the cafe and to himself, in a waiter's uniform. "Isn't it obvious? I work here." He then plastered a smile at the other customers and bowed.

"Please excuse us. My friend here is just having one of her moments when she's..." He scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Y'know how girls are when it's that time of the month."

That earned a few laughs from everyone else before the chatter resume.

By now, Aisha was steaming in both anger and embarrassment. _How - what - he did not just say that!_

She wasn't sure if she should skin skin the boy alive or burn him on a stake... after being seasoned of course.

"You..." Her voice trembled while Ara already stood up and is now holding onto Aisha's arm to try to stop the volcano from erupting.

"Aisha, p-please don't -"

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITT-"

Elsword promptly stuff chunks of the strawberry short cake that she ordered into her mouth. "You really want attention don't you? Well, you can make a ruckus after I'm off the clock, got it?"

Aisha glared and ripped his hand away "I am _so_ going to file a customer complaint against you."

Elsword scoffed, folding his arms. "I would like to see you try, Grape."

"Since do you work?" Raven asked, breaking the two off between it got out of hand. Besides, he didn't think Aisha, Elsword, and Rena inside a cafe is a good mix. He cast a quick glance to the girl sitting beside him to check on her mood, only to raise a brow. From the look Rena wears, he could only pray to Lady El that her mind wasn't conjuring up some big mess. He rather not get involved. El forbid he somethings wonder how he even met these people, let alone being friends with them.

"Since I got nothing to do and needed some money to pay for the games I want to buy." The redhead grinned, as if the previous quarrel never happened. "Though it's only temporary until I saved up enough."

"Typical of a cretin." Aisha muttered.

"At least I have a life at school, unlike a certain workaholic grape." Elsword couldn't help but retort. Damn, they were only trying to bite each others head off for a few weeks and it was already an instinct for him to bark back.

The girl released an uncharacteristic growl as she glowered at the redhead, who merely held a smug smile.

That smug smile twisted into confusion when Aisha stomped over to stand right in front of him. And without warning, Aisha stepped on his foot. Hard.

"OW!" Elsowrd hissed, reeling his foot back and holding it with his hands. "What the hell was that for?!"

Aisha turned away with an 'hmph' and took out her wallet. "I lost my appetite. And I don't want to breath in the same air as that of an arrogant jerk."

She pounded her share of the meal on the table and walks out.

"What, no tip?" Elsword said loudly in sarcasm, still trying to ease his poor toes without causing too much of a scene. After being physically abused, he really did deserve some kind of gratuity.

"Go die in a hellhole!" Aisha shouted back without turning around.

Elsword huffed, placing his foot down. Seeing the almost uneaten cake, he decided to make that his compensation for the pain. "She's wasting such good food."

The other three could only watch, somewhat in bewilderment as how things has deflated just like that, it was as if it never existed.

After being satisfied, Elsword excused himself from the quartet-turned-trio to go back to work.

"Wait, Elsword!" Ara called before he could walk away. The redhead gave her a questioning look and waits for her to continue.

"Err... c-could I talk to you later?"

He raised a brow while Rena gasp dramatically.

"Ara!" The blonde exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"H-huh?" The raven haired girl looked at her friend in confusion. "Um... what are you -"

"I have to admit," Elsword interrupted, already playing along with Rena as he examine Ara. "Your curves are in all the right places. I don't mind dating you, though... I don't think you're exactly my type. A close match nonetheless."

"Oh my gosh!" Rena squealed in delight.

"W-wha..." It took seconds before Ara flared up and steam to rise out of her head. She frantically waves her hands back and forth in front of her while she shakes her head. "N-no! Y-you got it all wrong! I'm not going to ask you out!"

"Aw... phooey." Rena deflated. "It would have made a good love triangle."

Raven just gave her a weird look. But that was all. He wasn't going to ask. Nope. Like they say, curiosity kills the cat. And he wasn't going to be the cat. Yet.

"Then what is it?" Elsword pushed, but then looked at the clock. "Actually, my shift will be over in an hour so if you don't mind to waiting that long..."

"Absolutely!" Ara answered a little too quickly for her liking. She blushed again, hoping that her excitement didn't give the wrong ideas. "Erm... I-I mean... I don't mind the wait."

Elsword chuckled again before returning to his work.

Rena observed the ravenette as she sigh in relief and sits down. As much as she was curious as to Ara wanted from Elsword but she decided against it. She had an inkling about what it is, basing off of what she saw earlier that day and the fact that she lives alone. She would offer a helping hand to Ara but... if she didn't ask, then Rena will stay put.

"Y'know, if you have any problems, just talk to us okay?" Rena decided to say instead, dropping the hint that she would be at Ara's aid at the word.

Ara smiles gratefully at her friend. "Thanks Rena, I'll definitely ask for your help if I can't handle it."

"Good! Now..." Perky blonde leaned in towards her. "Now, are you sure you don't have anything for Elsword?"

Ara almost fell. She is amazed at how Rena can jump from one subject to an entirely new subject.

"Rena!"

"What? He _is_ the hottest guy in our school! I mean, just check the poll!"

"What am I? Chop liver?" Raven added with playful indignation.

Rena blinked, then gave him her usual bright smile. "Raven, I think you're the coolest person I ever met!"

Ara looked out the window while sipping her tangy mango smoothie. "These two flirts without even knowing it."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope."

* * *

 **It's a pretty... angst chapter with a little something to lighten the mood in the end. Haha... sorry, I don't think I may have gotten Eve's problem to be exactly what I have in mind... I'll uh... clear it up in the future when it comes around.**

 **Again, keep in mind that I won't be updating my stories frequently, what with the constant homework and whatnots.**

 **Give me a review or drop in a PM. I can guarantee a fast reply... not like my chapter updates lol.**


End file.
